


Rootless Trees

by LMillay



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: This is a prequel of "Memories". This tells the beginning when Arnbjorg arrives inKattegat.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of "Memories". This tells the beginning when Arnbjorg arrives in  
> Kattegat.

The mist hung over the ocean as Arnbjorg chased Ulfr around, desperately trying to get her doll back.  
"Ulfr! I'll tell mother!" she shouted and Ulfr just laughed, running faster than her. The pounding of horse's hooves reached them and Vigdis stopped, looking as did Ulfr. A rider on a black steed leaned forward, heading towards their village and Ulfr quickly turned back.  
"Get back to the house, Vigdis!" he shouted and she stared at him for a moment but quickly turned back to the village. She burst into the house, startling her mother and grandmother who were busy at the loom.  
"Vigdis! What is wrong?" Dagny, her mother, questioned and Vigdis attempted to catch her breath.  
"There is a rider," she finally gasped and Dagny glanced at Edda, Vigdis' grandmother.  
"I am sure your father is aware and will handle it," she said softly. She led Vigdis to a chair, pulling her into her lap and rocked her gently, kissing her temple. Dagny's touch and soft hum always had a calming effect on her children. She would sing them a song of their ancestors and the gods, rumored to be one in the same. Suddenly, their wooden door burst open and a tall man with long black hair, a thick black beard speckled with grey entered. His eyes searched the house frantically, landing on Dagny's and she stood, Vigdis still in her arms. "Husband, what is it?" she asked.  
"You must leave, you, your mother and Vigdis," he said, going to his weapons, starting to strap them on his belt. "There are black sails on the horizon, the sails of Earl Ragnar," he said, referring to an Earl of a neighboring land that had haunted their shores for years. Whenever their ships landed, there was a slaughter, pillage, and rape following them. Dagny's clutched her daughter closer but nodded. Edda moved to gather their items of need into a sack.  
"We will go but keep yourself safe, Radulf," she said and the man paused, looking to her. Strapping on his final weapon, he walked over to her and held her chin in his hand, he kissed her lips. "With every battle we know it may be the last we kiss, remember that I love you," he whispered to her and Vigdis looked up, catching a smile on her mother's face. She watched as her parents leaned their foreheads against each other, unsaid words passed between them and finally, they kissed again. Radulfr crouched before his only daughter, holding her shoulders and smiling at her. "And you, go with your mother and behave, do not argue," he said, knowing his daughter's stubbornness. "Ulfr will go with you but Porir must come with me," he said, standing and speaking to his wife who nodded. He paused, looking at Vigdis and unstrapped a short sword, handing it to her. "Take this and protect yourself, your mother if need be. I know I can trust you with it," he said, putting his hands over hers and holding her gaze, she nodded. "Remember what I have taught you little bird," he said, stroking her cheek.  
"I will, father," she promised and he smiled, kissing her forehead. He turned, giving his mother a hug and departed from their home, shutting the door behind him.  
The lands of Anholt were rather flat, without mountains and so the people dug down instead of into for a fort. The benefit of this being they could use the natural landscape to camouflage their fort, where they waited out the battle and hope to return to their homes. The camouflage would not protect them this time, the battle seemed to grow closer and closer, children began to cry with the fear that hung in the air. Dagny's led Vigdis to a chest, opening it and helping her in.  
"Stay hidden, stay safe my child," she whispered, kissing her forehead and Vigdis laid down, her mother closed the cover. Within moments, the door was burst open and Earl Ragnar's men burst within. There was screaming, blood-curdling screams that put the fear of the gods in Vigdis, but she remained hiding.It was the scream of her mother that made her forget what she was told, she burst from the chest and had her short sword at the ready, pointed at whichever soldier was closest. He was handsome, with blue eyes and a cocky smile to match. He laughed when he saw her, raising his arms in mock surrender but she did not lower her sword, she stepped from the basket.  
"Leave my mother be," she said, her mother was against the wall and an arm against her neck.  
"This is your mother?" he asked, pointing to the woman and Vigdis nodded. "I will leave her be but I cannot promise what my men shall do," he said, backing from her and Vigdis screamed as the men dragged her mother away. Her mother screamed for her to run but there was no running now, there was no escape now. "Why don't you put down your sword, little girl?" he asked and she straightened the sword's tip at him, her jaw clenched.  
"I will die fighting," she said and he laughed again, looking over his shoulder at a tall brunette  
man.  
"Do you hear this brother? This child has more courage than many of her own kin!" he exclaimed and looked back at her with a smile still. "Who are you?" he demanded and she looked to him, then to the brunette who wore a similar smile.  
"I am Vigdis, daughter of Radulfr, earl of Anholt," she said.  
"Ah, that explains your courage, you were trained in the sword," he said, he circled her and studied her as though she was a novelty. "I think you are more useful to me alive than dead," he said and quickly raised his sword in an attempt to disarm her, she was quick to deflect. Within a few moves, she had the blade against his cheek and a red line followed as it scraped over his skin. He winced and backed away, touching the blood. He laughed as he looked at it and shook his head. "You are good with that sword," he said and again fought her, quickly disarming her. "But I am better," he said, taking her sword and nodded to one of the other men. "Tie her wrists, she will come back with me. My son could use a playmate," he said and turned, walking away from her.  
\---  
Aslaug stood on the shores of Kattegat, the sky was darkened and the sea choppy. She watched as a boat sailed toward her, a white sail billowing in the wind and on the fore rested a perfectly white falcon. It let out a scree and opened its wings, lifting from the ship. As it flew over the water, it changed into a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, pale skin and crystal eyes with a cloak of feathers. The water seemed to freeze as her feet landed on its surface and she opened her arms, holding them out. From within her cloak stepped a girl with hair as black as night and she stood in front of the woman, staring at Aslaug. The girl held out her hands, they were clasped one on top of each other as though they held something and when she opened them, a small bird laid within them. Aslaug watched as the bird revealed broken wings and the girl pressed her lips against its raven feathers. The bird flapped its wings and flew from her hands, flying into the sky. Suddenly Aslaug's body rocked and she was awoken, lying in bed at the Great Hall. She stared at the ceiling, trying to deconstruct the dream and understand it.  
The voyage was rocky but short, Kattegat was not far from Anholt. Once the boat was tied off, the men began to disembark, Vigdis watched the man step up on the dock and he turned, grabbing hold of her arm. She struggled to find her footing as he pulled her to the dock and then marched her to a great hall, much greater than her father's. He opened the doors and stopped, looking around.  
"Ah," he said and led her through the hall to a boy a few years younger than her in a cart, she eyed him. She could see his legs were crippled from how they sat, her eyes met his as he looked up at her and she recognized that he had been left behind by many, that he was alone. "Ivar, this is..." the man paused and looked to her. "What is your name again girl?" he asked and Vigdis looked around. She was a slave now, she was old enough to understand that and she did not want to carry the proud name her father had given her with such shame.  
"Arnbjorg," she said and the man studied her, as though he knew it was not that name but he looked back to the boy.  
"Ivar, this is Arnbjorg and she is yours now," he said, pushing her forward and the boy stared up at her. The man left and Arnbjorg looked around nervously, then looked down to the boy.  
"Do you like to play?" he asked and she studied him quietly but nodded. "Take the rope on my cart and pull me but do not break my bones," he said and she sighed, leaning down. She picked up the rope and started to pull him carefully through the Great Hall. She had always wanted a younger sibling when she was in Anholt but her mother had said she was done birthing children as Arnbjorg had nearly killed her.  
\---  
The adjustment was difficult for Arnbjorg, she had learned the man that captured her was Earl Ragnar himself and she then understood how lucky it was that the gods had spared her. She was given a spot in the stables to sleep and was expected to be available for every whim of Ivar's. The boy bossed her around as a slave yet Arnbjorg could not help the affections she felt for him, she saw he struggled with his handicap. That he wanted to be like his brothers, who Arnbjorg had met, running and fighting as boys do, instead he was contained to the cart. She tried to help him as much as she could, bringing him places he hadn't been due to his legs and he enjoyed them but his mood would always turn foul when his legs began hurting. It was during a nap that Arnbjorg first heard his nightmares, moans of terror leaving him and as her mother often had, she quietly sang to him of her ancestors and the gods. Ivar would quiet down soon, she would continue the song until she fell asleep herself and would wake with a gentle nudge of Ragnar's foot, he would be smiling down at her.  
"My son has taken a liking to you," he said one time and she struggled to get up, stiff from the floor she slept on. "You bring him comfort," he said and she rubbed her eyes.  
"I am his slave, it is my duty," she said and blinked, trying to focus.  
"Perhaps but I think you have affections for him as well," he said and handed her a piece of bread, she took it gratefully. "I think I will have your bed moved into the Great Hall, so you can be near him when he needs you," he said.  
"Does a master need his slave? We are all dispensable," she said, chewing on the bread and Ragnar laughed softly.  
"I had a slave, a priest but he proved more useful as a friend than a slave," he said and Arnbjorg looked down at Ivar, Ragnar's eyes followed hers. "He struggles with not being normal, I do not think he will ever accept it but having you around has made it easier for him, I have noticed," he said and she nodded.  
"Then I am doing my duty," she said and Ragnar's eyes studied her, silently as he thought to himself.  
"You will sleep in here but be mindful of my wife," he said and left her, she looked to Queen Aslaug whose eyes were on her. The Queen had put up with Arnbjorg, realizing her son enjoyed having her around but she knew she was slightly jealous of Arnbjorg, the connection she shared with her beloved Ivar. Arnbjorg had done everything to assure that Aslaug would not be threatened by her and for her to know that she in no way sought to be seen as anything more than a slave.  
\---  
"She is not normal, Ragnar," Aslaug's voice came, Arnbjorg had woken to it but kept her eyes shut. Ragnar had placed her bed within their room and she had been privy to many of these arguments, though neither knew she heard them.  
"She is a slave girl, I do not know what you mean," he said.  
"I had a dream before you returned with her, I do not think she is simply mortal blood," she said.  
"So she is blessed by the gods, I cannot think why that is not a good thing for our son," he said and Aslaug sighed exasperatedly by her husband.  
"There is a strangeness about her though, Ragnar. I do not trust her with Ivar," she said.  
"You do not trust anyone with Ivar, Aslaug, you have protected our son too much," he said.  
"He is a cripple! He must be protected! I have only loved him as a mother should," she said.  
"You have over loved him," he said.  
"At least I have loved him," she spat and there was silence.  
"Ivar has grown attached to Arnbjorg and I will not take her from him, you will do the same if you love him," He said and then footsteps moved across the room, leaving. Arnbjorg prayed to the gods that Aslaug would leave her be and hearing the creak of the bed, she knew she was safe for tonight. When the Queen's snores became steady, Arnbjorg's mind raced with what she had said, Aslaug was known to have visions but a vision of her? Perhaps the stories and songs her mother sung her of their ancestry were not just that, perhaps there was truth to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnar watched her with amusement. She deflected many blows from his son Ubbe, a few hit her but not many. Ubbe struggled with this, he was not used to a woman beating him but she was doing a damn good job of it. At last Ubbe stepped back, out of breath and shook his head.

"You are lucky I did not sleep last night," he said and Arnbjorg laughed.

"If that is the excuse you like to use," she said and Ragnar laughed, clapping his hands together. Both looked at him startled, they had not expected to see Ragnar there and Ubbe scowled, upset his father had seen him defeated by Arnbjorg.

"Do not be so ashamed, Ubbe, Lagertha beat me many times," he said, ruffling Ubbe's hair and looked at Arnbjorg. "But you, what are we going to do with you?" he asked. "Perhaps a future shield maiden?" he asked and Arnbjorg shook her head.

"My place is with your son, I cannot leave him," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"As you wish, you are quite kind to him," He said and took the sword from Arnbjorg, letting it dance through his fingers.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" Arnbjorg asked and Ragnar looked at her, with an amused smile on his face.

"This?" he asked as he did another trick with the sword and she nodded. "Perhaps but what would need this for if you do not intend on becoming a shieldmaiden?" he asked.

"One can never be too prepared," she said and Ragnar smiled at her. Ubbe looked between his father and Arnbjorg, he did not like the attention she was receiving.

"Father, look what I can do!" he exclaimed, showing off a sword trick but fumbled the sword, dropping it.

"That is good son," Ragnar said, his eyes never leaving Arnbjorg and Ubbe sighed, sheathing his sword. "Arnbjorg, you should think of becoming a shieldmaiden," he said and she eyed him.

"I would have to be a freed slave to do that," she said and he nodded. "I do not think the Queen would like if I was freed," she said and Ragnar shrugged.

"I do not care much for what my wife thinks, we are not together for love," he said and Arnbjorg stared at him, perturbed by his response but shook her head.

"I am your son's slave and I wish to stay the same, he needs me," she said and Ragnar shrugged again.

"As you wish," He said and wandered away into the forest, down a path. She looked back to Ubbe who studied her suspiciously.

"No one would choose to remain a slave when given the option of freedom, what is wrong with you?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"I am better than you at the sword, you should be happy I wish to remain a slave and not outshine you as a shieldmaiden," she replied and left down a separate path than the one Ragnar had taken, returning to the village.

\---

As Arnbjorg grew, she became more beautiful with her long black silk-like hair, her pale flawless skin, and soft brown eyes. She had small features except her lips were plump and soon her breasts began rounding out, which brought greater attention to her from the sons of Ragnar. She was happy to push them away from her, to put down their pursuit but it did not stop them, it soon became a competition between the brothers. Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd sought her attention on a regular basis, often trying to outdo each other. Arnbjorg's attention remained on Ivar, being sure he was attended to and being sure he was happy whenever she could make him. She had seen his mother's love and how it was jaded, she wanted him to have some normalcy in this world.

She had come from the stables, she enjoyed going down there to feed the horses and also the goats. As she walked back to the Great Hall, her arm was grabbed and she was dragged in between two buildings, a hand over her mouth. She was pressed against the wall and her eyes focused on Ubbe.

"Why won't you kiss me?" he asked and she studied him. Being the eldest of the brother's, he was the more responsible one and this was out of character for him.

"Ubbe, I am not the only slave in the village, there are others you can rape," she said calmly, knowing showing fear would either incite violence or excite him.

"I am not going to rape you, Arnbjorg but I want to know why you do not accept any of our advances? Any other slave has eagerly spread their legs for us," he said and she laughed, he quickly covered her mouth again. "Will you silence yourself?" he demanded and she nodded.

"If all the other slaves you and your brothers have approached have had sex with you, then why do you even care about me?" she asked.

"Because you keep denying us," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, I am Ivar's slave and my duty is to him. I cannot run off with you or your brothers. Your mother already despises me, that would only give fuel to her fire and she'd rally to have me sold off." she said and Ubbe stared at her, then released her.

"Perhaps you are right," he agreed.

"So you will stop?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, because my brothers will not stop, I cannot lose," he said and she shook her head.

"You will all get yourself killed because of your pride and ego," she said, moving on to the Great

Hall and leaving Ubbe alone to find pleasure elsewhere. She entered the Great Hall, searching for Ivar and finding him, quickly seated herself beside him. His light hair had darkened, he had started growing into himself and was becoming more handsome by the day. If his legs had not been shriveled, he would be as much desired as his brothers but alas, they were and it held him back with the ladies. She had watched him watch his brothers woo the women around them and saw the yearning in his eyes, to be like them. But he had accepted the fact that he would never be like them in this matter and that women would always spurn him due to his legs. It broke her heart to think of the hurt he felt over this but she knew that he would have to come to terms with it, that that bitterness would make him a stronger man.

\----

"Arnbjorg," a voice whispered and her eyes fluttered open. Having her bed in the same room as Aslaug had made her quick to waken, in fear of what she would do to her but it was Ivar this time.

"Ivar?" she muttered, sitting up on her elbows and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He must have dragged himself from his bed and to her.

"I can't sleep," he said and she sighed, nodding.

"Come on, let's go back to your room," she said and stood, waiting for him. She followed behind, she didn't like to walk ahead of him when he walked like this because she felt it made him feel inferior. He got back in his bed, she gave him gentle help and then laid beside him. He rested his head on her chest and she stroked the back of his hair, singing the old familiar song. She sang of the fables of the gods, the tales of her people's descendency from them and of the wars her people fought for their lands. Ivar listened raptly but soon she heard the gentle, even breathing signaling he was asleep. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

They both woke to the clatter of dishes and things being thrown about outside the door.

"She sleeps in the same bed as him! She is not his slave, she is a whore!" Aslaug screamed and Arnbjorg sighed. She must have come in to wake Ivar and found Arnbjorg asleep in his bed, the Queen had never taken kindly to the level of comfort Arnbjorg offered Ivar.

"She does not whore herself to him, wife, she sings to him, calms him." Ragnar's voice retorted and Arnbjorg found herself petting Ivar's hair gently, she knew he did not like when his parents fought. They had been doing it since he was a child and it had never become easier to hear.

"No slaves share the bed of her master unless he is fucking her!" she shouted, something else crashed and there was an audible scuffle, Ragnar must have been trying to get a hold of her.

"I will give you that she is attractive but most princess' are, our son has struggled with nightmares, with pain since birth! There has not been one day or one night that he has not suffered! All of your so-called healers and magic has done nothing for him! Arnbjorg has done for him what we never could and you need to learn to accept this!" he shouted.

"You are in love with her! I have seen it since the day you brought her back, at first I thought she was a replacement for your dead daughter but now I see it, now I see you have a sick obsession with her! That's it, isn't it Ragnar?!" she shouted.

"Will you shut your mouth, woman! You have lost your mind and I do not need to hear this!" he shouted back and the slamming of the Great Hall doors was heard next.

"I should go," Arnbjorg whispered to Ivar and he sighed but backed off her, knowing it was true. She crept across the floor and opened the door, exiting quickly. Aslaug's eyes were on her in a flash and Arnbjorg tried her best to exit the Hall before she could say anything.

"You little whore!" Aslaug screamed it was clear now that she was drunk already and Arnbjorg barely outran the thrown cup that catapulted across the room, slamming the doors as they closed. Arnbjorg took a breath of fresh air and cursed herself for forgetting her cloak but quickly made her way down the steps, lest Aslaug follow her.

She saw a glimpse of Ragnar as he turned a corner and she hurried after him. If she was with him, Aslaug couldn't lay a finger on her and she desperately wanted to be sure the Queen couldn't hurt her. She followed him into the stable and he paused at the entrance, looking over his shoulder.

"What do you want, girl." He said, heading into the stable and she watched as he put the bridle on his horse.

"Where are you going?" she asked and Ragnar mounted his horse.

"Somewhere else," he said as his horse moved forward but he pulled back on the reigns, looking at her. "Do you want to come?" he asked and she nodded eagerly, taking his hand. He pulled her up behind him and she leaned her face against his back, holding on to his shirt to steady herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnbjorg stood outside the cabin, looking at the scenery and her breath formed a cloud in front of her, the morning air was cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. She hadn't been back since Aslaug had lashed out, she didn't trust the Queen and she missed Ivar. She hadn't realized how attached to the boy she had become until she was away from him for a few days and she was itching to get back but Ragnar hadn't returned either. She wouldn't return with Ragnar there to protect her from the crazed woman. She turned back and entered the cabin, seeing Ragnar asleep in his hammock. She went to the pot over the fire, stirring it silently.

"Is breakfast ready yet," Ragnar stated and she glanced over her shoulder, surprised by his voice.

"Nearly," she replied and he sighed, throwing his legs over the edge of the hammock. He rubbed his eyes and stood, stretching.

"We'll go back to Kattegat today," he said and she studied him.

"Are you sure you are ready to handle Aslaug?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I do not care about her but you miss Ivar and I am sure he misses you, I do not like to leave him with her long," he said and Arnbjorg nodded, looking back to the stew.

"I did not know I was so obvious that I missed him," she said and Ragnar laughed, seating himself at the table.

"You don't have to be, I can tell the way carry yourself, you're not settled," he said and she nodded, scooping the stew into a bowl. She brought it to him and as she moved to leave, he grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him and he stared into her eyes. "I hope you are aware how much you mean to my son," he said and she pulled her arm from his hand, nodding.

"I do," she said quietly and went to pour him a drink, sliding it on the table in front of him.

\---

In the early afternoon, she clung to Ragnar's waist as the horse carried them into Kattegat and she searched for the Queen. She felt her eyes on her even when the Queen wasn't in sight and she had felt it the moment she entered the village.

"I feel like her eyes are everywhere," Arnbjorg whispered to Ragnar and he laughed, nodding.

"That's because they are, she has slaves for spies," he said, motioning to a female slave in the market whose eyes quickly darted from them when they looked at her. "The bitch can't trust anyone," he said and Arnbjorg leaned her face against his back, remembering riding with her father in the same way. Sometimes he would pull her in front of him and let her take the reins, steering the horse whichever way she desired. He would laugh as she pushed her heels into the horse's side until he was at a full gallop. Ragnar slowed the horse as they reached the stable, dismounting and then helping Arnbjorg down. He led the horse into the stable, removing the saddle along with the bridle and Arnbjorg followed him up to the Great Hall, her heart beating quickly. He walked in as the king he was, not caring if his wife had a death wish for him or Arnbjorg.

Arnbjorg peered around Ragnar and saw Aslaug slumped in her seat, drinking deep from her cup the moment her eyes landed on the pair.

"Have you returned with your whore, husband?" she asked, smiling snarkily at him and Ragnar grabbed a piece of food from the table, never looking at her.

"Where is Ivar," he stated, completely ignoring her question and she looked to Arnbjorg, if her eyes could kill her, they would right now.

"He is sleeping," she said and Ragnar shook his head.

"You coddle him too much, wife. He should be out practicing with his axes," he said.

"He needs more sleep than the others," she said and he laughed.

"Does he? He has twice the challenge his brothers do but you do not push him, you let him be lazy," he said, throwing the bone from the chicken on the table and then moved towards Ivar's room, Arnbjorg followed quickly after him. He shoved open the door and threw back the furs that covered Ivar. The boy slept with his pants but no shirt, he woke quickly to the cold.

"Father, you're back," he said and sat up, his eyes moved to Arnbjorg. "Arnbjorg!" he exclaimed, his voice was full of both happiness and betrayal.

"Hello Ivar," she said quietly, standing to one side and Ragnar walked to where Ivar's axes' lay.

"Get up, you're going to practice with your brothers," he said and Ivar fell back in his bed.

"I do not want to, father." He said.

"I do not care, get up," Ragnar replied and threw the ax across the room, it landed just above Ivar's head. The boy stared at it for a few moments and then sighed, sitting up. He moved his legs off the side of the bed and Arnbjorg rushed to help him up.

"I thought you left me for my father," Ivar said quietly to her but Arnbjorg shook her head.

"I do not love your father as I do you, Ivar," she replied and the boy was silent at that, speechless at her words. He was still an awkward teenage boy that stumbled with words when around women and Arnbjorg was no different, she meant more to him than anyone. "Now come on, let us go find your brothers," she said and pulled the ax from the wall with a swift jerk, turning back to Ivar.

"Perhaps you should join them, Arnbjorg," Ragnar said with a smile and Arnbjorg shook her head.

"I do not think that is my place, I am going only to cheer Ivar on," she said demurely and walked beside Ivar as he crawled out of the bedroom. She felt Aslaug's eyes on them as they left the Great Hall and she only breathed when she felt the cold air outdoors.

"Where did you go with my father?" he asked and she glanced down at him.

"I went to the cabin he keeps," she said.

"And you did not sleep with him?" he asked and Arnbjorg smiled.

"No, Ivar. Surprisingly I can keep my legs shut, unlike most of the women of Kattegat," she replied and Ivar smiled quickly.

"I am glad of that," he said and she laughed, shaking her head. "I missed you while you were gone," he said and she nodded.

"I missed you, it is the only thing that made your father come back," she said and Ivar glanced up at her.

"That you missed me?" he asked and she nodded.

"I think I annoyed him, I don't even understand how but I think I was moping without realizing it," she said and Ivar smiled.

"I am glad," he said and she laughed, shaking her head.

"You would be glad at my misery," she said and he shrugged.

"If being away from me brings you misery, of course, I would be glad of it," he said and they left the village, entering the woods.

"I do not think I will ever receive your mother's trust or her compassion," Arnbjorg said and Ivar scoffed.

"Fuck my mother, she does not make all of my decisions," he said and Arnbjorg smiled. "She can be a cold and heartless woman when she feels threatened and you are a threat to her," he said and they broke into the clearing where the brothers stood, sparring.

"Ivar! Finally, you've got out of bed!" Ubbe exclaimed.

"I figured I would give you all time to practice so you could actually have a chance," he said as he helped himself on a log and smiled cheekily at his brothers. Ubbe laughed as did Hvitserk, Sigurd was the only one who did not smile.

"And Arnbjorg, I see you have become brave and returned from solitude," Ubbe said, looking at her.

"Yes." she agreed, not wanting to say more.

"I am glad of it, Ivar was a whine bag with you gone," Hvitserk said, winking at his youngest brother and Ivar rolled his eyes.

"Let us just fight already." he said and twirled his axe in his hand, Arnbjorg found a seat on a rock, settling herself to watch the brothers.


	4. An Arrow In the Dark

Ivar sat on the shore watching as the ship moved around the harbor, he smiled as he watched her at the helm, her arms spread wide and a smile on her face. She looked at one with the sea and he envied her, it was his only fear.

"Ivar! It is beautiful out here! You should come!" she called to him and he smiled, nodding. He heard Floki's crazy laugh of accomplishment, proud of his ship and he joined Arnbjorg at the helm, looking out over the ocean.

"You should let her push you," a voice came beside him and he glanced over, seeing Ragnar standing there. His blue eyes were focused on the ship and he smiled as he watched Arnbjorg delight in the ocean.

"Push me," he said, confused and Ragnar nodded, looking back to his son as he took a bite of the apple in his hand.

"Yes, make you do things you do not want to, it was what Lagertha did for me, it is why I traveled West," he said and Ivar looked back to Arnbjorg.

"But I cannot swim, if I fell overboard, I would drown," he said and Ragnar shook his head.

"I doubt it, either Floki or Arnbjorg would save you," He said and Ivar sighed.

"The fear is still there," he replied and Ragnar shrugged.

"Then do not do it," he said and turned walking back up the beach. Ivar looked back to the ship as it floated into the harbor and he heaved a heavy sigh. He knew his father was right but he could not make himself do it, the fear of drowning was too great. Arnbjorg disembarked from the ship faster than Floki could dock it and raced down the dock to Ivar, a smile on her face.

"It is amazing, Ivar!" she exclaimed and Ivar could not help but return the smile. She had a jolt of life in her, whenever she entered the room, came near him, it shook him out of his anger, his depression and made him see a silver lining where there had been none before. He inhaled her scent, a soft flowery scent and he studied her face. She had changed drastically since she had arrived with his father on their shores, she had become a woman and he saw his brothers lust after her, he was jealous of them. Even though she denied them, they still had a better chance than he ever did and it was just another reason to curse his crippled legs. "You should come on board," she said and he shook his head.

"I cannot," he said and she studied him but nodded quickly. She would not belittle him for his fear and there were no words to tell her how much he appreciated it.

"Arnbjorg!" a voice shouted and they both looked up the beach. Ubbe walked down, waving to her and Ivar turned, looking at her reaction. A smile lit her face and she waved to him as he came over. He saw it then, that there was an unspoken affection for his eldest brother but he knew Arnbjorg would never act on it, she would never betray Ivar like that. It was then he had a stab of guilt, maybe he was holding her back from her own happiness. She was his slave but at the same time, she meant more to him than anyone ever had. He only wanted to see her smile to hear her laughter but he could not give that to her in the way Ubbe could. He cleared his throat and pulled himself off the rock, she looked at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to go see my mother," he replied, knowing she would never follow him there and she would just wait for him to need her. She nodded and he disappeared up the beach, looking down only when he was out of sight. He watched as Ubbe reached her, he stood over her though she was still tall for a woman and it wasn't anything they did but how close he stood to her, the way they looked at each other. He sighed, shaking his head and returned to the Great Hall, allowing his mother to coo over him.

\---

"You look natural on that boat," Ragnar said and Arnbjorg looked up from her bowl. She had followed him again to his cabin, he had asked her to come this time, her company was desirable to his wife and she didn't harass him with a million problems.

"I used to join my father on his boats all the time," she replied and quickly returned her eyes to the bowl. Ragnar studied her, he had never heard her speak of her home life and he knew it was too painful. Now, getting to know her, he felt regret that he created that pain but he could not change it, there was no reason to dwell on it.

"Did you also spar with your father?" he asked and she nodded. "Your father was a wise man than, teaching both sons and daughter the same," he said and she smiled briefly before eating, anything to distract her. "I am sorry that he came to my sword," he said and she looked up at him, studying him. He had never apologized for what had happened, she had never thought he should, it was the way of the world. "He was a wise man and I would have liked to sit down with the man that created the banshee that's haunted me since day one," he said with a smile and she returned the smile slowly.

"He would agree with you on that," she said and Ragnar laughed. "He would always tell me I would become a great wife the way I nagged and harassed my brothers, him even," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"I think there are other reasons why you would make a good wife now," he said and Arnbjorg glanced at him. It was the first time she saw how his eyes roved over her, acknowledging that she was close to becoming a full-fledged woman and she felt her skin flush. Ragnar was well known throughout the lands for his lovemaking and she had heard wild tales of him, he had never left women unsatisfied. She wondered of these things, of what it meant to lay with a man and while she pined for Ivar, she knew he may be crippled in more ways than one.

"What is it like?" she asked, leaning into the table and Ragnar's smile fell off his face, he stared at her.

"What is what like?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Laying with another," she said and Ragnar's eyebrows raised.

"This is not a question you should be asking me," He said and she laughed.

"Why not? If your sons asked, you would slap them on the back and regal them of all your great stories!" she exclaimed and Ragnar smiled, she had him there. "Why should I be any different?" she asked and he sighed, fiddling with the fur draped over the arm of his chair.

"It is Valhalla on earth," he said and her eyes widened, he laughed to himself.

"It cannot be like feasting with the gods," she said shaking her head and he nodded.

"If you find a man that knows what he is doing, it will be," he said and she cocked her head to the side.

"You are a man who knows what he is doing," she said and he stared at her. It was the first time in a very long time a woman had made him speechless and the last had been Lagertha. He shook his head and his eyes fell to his bowl.

"I cannot, I am not the one to take your virginity," He said.

"Why not? I would rather it with someone I know and trust than a random village boy," she said and Ragnar couldn't disagree with that, he would want it the same way for his own daughter.

"What of my sons? All of them are at your heels but you do not take them up on it," he said and she shrugged.

"They are too close to Ivar, I see the way he looks at me when I am talking to them," she said.

"But would he not be the same if it was me?" he asked.

"No, he would not suspect it," she said and Ragnar shook his head.

"You are a woman, conniving in every way," he said and she smiled at him.

"It is inherent," she replied and he laughed again, softly. "So, will you?" she asked and he sighed. There was not an ounce of him that did not want to. He would love to teach her the way of fucking and to take her virginity, he loved the feeling of being the first in fertile lands. But she meant more to him than just another woman, she was becoming on the same level as Lagertha and there was no one he revered more than Lagertha. He knew if he laid with her, he would destroy their entire relationship and at some point, Ivar may find out.

"I cannot," he said with a slow shake of his head and Arnbjorg sighed heavily, turning her eyes back to her bowl.

"I guess I will have to find someone else," she muttered and Ragnar studied her. He did not want her going into the village and choosing the wrong boy, there were many in Kattegat that were not finished in the ways of loving a woman. Many of the boys her age were like uncastrated bulls, fucking at will and without restraint, often hurting the girl.

"Why not Ubbe," he said and she looked at him.

"I cannot, Ivar will be upset," she said and Ragnar shrugged.

"Ivar does not have a say in this part of your life, I have seen Ubbe with you, he is far more affectionate to you than to any other women he has interacted with," he said and Arnbjorg smiled, he knew she had sensed it as well.

"Ubbe will brag to him," she said.

"I will make sure he does not," he replied and Arnbjorg smiled but shrugged.

"I do not know, perhaps I should wait for Ivar,' She said.

"My son? Can he...please a woman?" Ragnar asked and Arnbjorg laughed, shaking her head.

"I do not know, to be honest but I would be willing to wait to find out rather than waste it on Ubbe," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"You are too good for him, Arnbjorg." he said, as he always did and Arnbjorg gave him the same smile she always would.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivar watched Arnbjorg as she parried with his brothers, admiring the way she flung the ax with ease. Her ax slammed with a thunk into the tree and with a quick turn, her other hit just besides it. Sigurd watched from across the way, Ivar noticed the way he looked at her and it made him hate Sigurd even more.

"I underestimated you!" Ubbe shouted as they continued to throw and Arnbjorg laughed.

"I think you do that with a lot of women." She replied and Ivar saw Ubbe smile.

"Not many women are like you," Ubbe replied and Ivar saw the pride in Arnbjorg's smile, they changed to hand to hand combat. He watched as she danced around them like they were new to the ax. Ivar enjoyed how breathless Ubbe was becoming and the sweat that had amounted on Hvitserk's brow, she was making them work. Hvitserk raised his hands in submission finally, backing from the circle and it left Ubbe to face her. They circled each other for a moment, eyeing the other up and Ubbe came in with a quick blow but she deflected it. Arnbjorg remained calm at all times, it impressed Ivar, it was also what enabled her to think ahead and guess her opponents next move. Ubbe pushed down on his ax, Ivar watched as the pair came closer and closer to each other until he had her pressed against a tree. There was a raw and unbridled passion that laid between the pair, it was obvious to anyone present that day. It pained Ivar, he wanted Arnbjorg to only desire him but he knew he might never be able to give her what Ubbe could. "In fact, I've never met a woman like you," Ubbe said and Arnbjorg, through her grimace to keep him at bay, smiled.

"And I don't think you ever shall," she said, raising her knee and landing it in his crotch, he groaned quickly falling back.

"That was uncalled for," he said and Arnbjrog smiled.

"Back me into a corner and nothing is uncalled for," she said, sheathing her sword and moving back to Ivar. She sat beside him and sighed. "What about you? Do you want to spar?" she asked and Ivar smiled, shaking his head.

"Not this morning," he said. He was silently pleased that she came back to him, denied Ubbe and instead seemed happy next to the cripple. Ubbe and the other brothers announced they were going to get drinks, wandering off down the path teasing each other. Ivar sat up straighter as he felt Arnbjorg's head rest on his shoulder.

"I am tired," she said and Ivar laughed.

"With good reason," he said and she laughed as well. They fell silent for a few minutes, listening to the leaves blowing softly in the breeze and the woodland animals scamper through the underbrush. "Arnbjorg," he started but she pressed a hand on his arm.

"There's no need," she said and Ivar paused, thinking.

"But I..." he started and she pulled her head off his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"Ivar, the questions you have, the questions I have...they're not ready to be spoken," she said.

"When then," he said. He was growing impatient with the questions, they haunted him day and night but she seemed so ready to end this conversation.

"When it is right," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You have been hanging around my father too long, that's an answer he would give," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.

"It is a good answer," she replied and Ivar laughed. She turned her eyes back to him and sighed. "I will wait for you, however long it takes for the answers to come," she said and he smiled at her. They rested their foreheads against each other and for a moment enjoyed the familiar closeness. "I love you, Ivar," she said and it was the emphasis on the word 'you' that made him realize she knew some of his questions.

"And I love you, Arnbjorg," he replied and after a moment, they parted. She rose, he readied himself to dismount the rock but was caught off guard as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. There was an unfed need behind the kiss and Ivar eagerly returned the same, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her hard, deepening the kiss. Parting, she tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of his head and smiled at him.

"Whatever happens, will happen as it should but I will never leave your side," she vowed and he smiled, kissing her one last time. He liked kissing her, she tasted sweet and her lips were soft, as he had imagined.

"I need you, Arnbjorg. There is not a person alive that I would ever admit that I need but you, the gods knew what they were doing when they brought you to me," he said and she smiled again.

"And I need you, you were my safety when my world was turned upside down and you are the only one I have ever wanted," she replied and he smiled.

"But Ubbe," he whispered as she kissed him again and she laughed.

"I will not deny that Ubbe holds some sort of attraction for me, that there is a shared need but he is too full of himself," she said and Ivar laughed. "You, though you make be angry and vengeful, you have always been kind to me," she said and he smiled.

"Am I really that angry?" he asked and she laughed, nodding.

"I do not know how one soul can hold so much anger but you do it," she said and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Gods, I love you Arnbjorg," he said and she smiled, kissing him once more.

"Come, your mother will start to think I've led you astray," she said as she backed away and he smiled, sliding off the rock. She walked beside him, something Ivar appreciated, she never walked in front of him and never made him feel less of a man by doing so. She smiled down at him and he couldn't help but return the smile, she made him happy.

Even with his crippled legs, his overbearing mother, his absent father, his better than themselves brothers and his daily challenges, she made him happy. Her arms were a safe haven when the world was crumbling around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ragnar had fallen asleep down by the harbor again, he found the sound of the ocean and the busy work comforting, it silenced the voices in his head. Suddenly he was hit with something, he twitched in response and then he was hit with something else. He opened one eye, looking around and spotted the culprit quickly. Arnbjorg stood a way off with an arm full of apples, one in her hand and a smile on her face. He shook his head and closed his eye again. Suddenly an apple smacked him in the face and he fell off the bags he had been asleep on. He groaned, rubbing the spot the apple had hit and looked over the pile of bags. Arnbjorg still stood in her spot, her mouth open wide and she looked in as much shock as he had been when it hit him. Quickly he vaulted the bags, she turned heel and dropped the apples from her arms, they bounced over the dock. Sailors working on the dock cursed her but she was too far gone to hear them. Ragnar sped up, keeping her in sight and he heard her laughter carry back to him. That little shit.

From the porch of the Great Hall, Aslaug watched her husband and the King chase down the teenage slave. Ubbe came out, pausing beside her and looked to where she was staring.

"You see why I worry for your father, he chases the girl as though he is still a young boy when his knees creak, his beard is grey and crows feet around his eyes," she said and Ubbe smiled.

"He is enjoying himself, mother and is that something so bad?" he asked, clasping his hands in front of him and Aslaug looked to him. "She is no threat to you," he assured. 

“So you are fine with your father chasing around some slave girl and putting shame to our family?” she asked and Ubbe laughed, shrugging.

“At least you know the enemy,” he said and walked down the steps, Aslaug looked back to Ragnar who had disappeared now between the houses.

Ragnar was losing his breath, he wouldn’t give up though, she flew like the bloody wind but he was determined to catch up to her. He could feel the welt on his head growing more painful and she would pay for that. He soon realized where she was running to and groaned in exasperation, his cabin was so far from where he was right now. He slowed his pace, coming to a walk. He knew he would catch up with her at one point and there was no need to tire himself out.

He stumbled slightly up the hill, he was older than he realized and he cursed her for making him aware of it. He burst into the cabin without announcement and she screamed, stumbling backwards from the door.

He rushed her, grabbing her by both arms and picking her up off the floor.

“First, you hit me and interrupt my nap, then you make me run after you,” he said and she wriggled in his grip. “You’re in trouble,” he said and she stopped for a moment, in that moment he saw it. It was the same look all women got when he was near them, when he had them in his grasp. He quickly let go of her and stepped back. “Stop it, Arnbjorg.” he demanded, wiping sweat from his forehead and glanced at her.

“Stop what?” she asked and he rolled his eyes.

“You think I don’t know? I am far older than you child and i know that look,” he said, pointing at her and she shrugged her shoulders, sitting in a chair.

“I do not know what you mean,” she said and he shook his head.

“You know exactly what I mean, I will not lay with you,” he said and Arnbjorg sighed, dangling her leg over the arm of the chair.

“You’re a sick man, Ragnar, to think I would still be looking for that,” she said and Ragnar studied her, he doubted himself now. Perhaps he had been wrong. “I know you are happy with your cold and cruel wife,” she finished and he narrowed his eyes. He walked across the floor and slapped her soundly on the face. He had never done it before though he was well within his rights as her owner to do so but he had never even thought of doing it. Now though, she had gone too far, she was still a slave and Aslaug was still a queen, there had to be order in Kattegat even if it was haywire at times. He saw the tears perking the corners of her eyes, he had slapped her quite hard and she looked at him, holding the side of her face.

“She is still my wife and your queen, regardless of how little I love her,” he reminded and Arnbjorg nodded. He leaned down, resting a hand on either arm of the chair and got his face close enough to her that she could look nowhere else but his eyes. “I am far too old for you little girl and you mean far too much to my son for me to fuck you, you need to stop trying,” he said and her eyes looked into his. Quickly she put her lips on his and he stumbled back, surprised. “Arnbjorg!” he exclaimed, staring at her but her eyes were not on his, instead they were on his pants.

“You do desire me,” she said pointing and he looked down though he already knew he had become hard. He growled, pressing down on his breeches and shook his head.

“Do not return to this cabin again,” he said and slammed out of the cabin, heading down the hill fast. That girl was trouble and she’d get him into shit if he let her. She was young and wanting, she could not help her desires, he knew this.

He made his way back into Kattegat, up to the Great Hall and found Aslaug. Ignoring her protests, her demands to know where he had run off to with the little whore, he grabbed her quickly, dragging her to their bedchamber and threw her on the bed, quickly throwing up her skirts as she protested.

“Shut up woman,” he grumbled as he undid his breeches, grabbing her quickly as she tried to squirm away and pulled her closer, quickly shoving himself inside her. It was familiar territory and nothing like the strange he could have got moments ago but he felt better about this, this would not get him into trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Arnbjorg woke with a start from her dream, her chest heaving, her face warm and her nether regions flush. It was Ivar, it had been Ivar that had made her feel like this and she wasn't sure how, she wasn't even aware if he could make her feel like that here in the waking world. She heard light snores from beside her and looked over, she had fallen asleep with Ivar like usual. She stared at his bare chest, it was muscular from years of pulling himself along on the ground and practicing his fighting skills against his brother.

She reached out nervously, her fingers rested inches above it in the air and with a brave thought, she put her fingers to his skin. She ran them carefully down his chest, he murmured in his sleep but made no other movement. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest, she bit her lip in anticipation of being found out and she circled his navel. She paused at where the furs met skin, covering his bottom region and made a change of heart,going over the furs instead. Her hand rested on something hard between his legs, it pulsed beneath her hand and she looked up at him, he remained asleep. She traced her hand over it, she had never seen a cock before and so she was unaware if that was what she was touching. Suddenly Ivar snorted and she whipped her hand from him, rolling on her back staring at the ceiling. She waited to see if he would wake but he just turned his head in the opposite direction, she exhaled. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes tightly, there was nothing else to be found out tonight. She couldn't deal with the anxiety.

The morning came, Arnbjorg slipped out of bed before Ivar and made her way to the village, seeking Ragnar. She had upset him in the cabin and she wanted to apologize. She had tried not to say anything but she was out of control of her own body right now. She entered the stables, the smell of horse dung and goat dung filled her nostrils. She saw Ragnar asleep in the hay, next to a goat and smiled.

"Ragnar," she said quietly and he shifted slightly in his sleep. "Ragnar," she repeated, a bit louder and he woke, blinking his eyes trying to focus on her.

"Gods Arnbjorg, what do you want," he said, rubbing his face.

"I wanted to apologize," she said and he nodded.

"Alright, you've apologized, now leave me be," he said, rolling on his side and she sighed heavily. She watched him for a few minutes then pulled herself away and headed up to the Great Hall. She entered, finding the dining area in full activity, people eating at the tables and slaves rushing about to fill drinks. She found Ubbe and Hvitserk sitting at a table but did not see Ivar.

"Where is your brother?" she asked, leaning against the table and Ubbe looked up at her, then shrugged.

"He is still in bed," he said, pointing to the closed door and Arnborg looked behind the screen, to the door. She nodded and grabbed food off his plate, smiling as he protested. She walked to the door and pushed it open, Ivar was still fast asleep in bed.

"Ivar, wake up lazy," Arnbjorg said, pushing at him and Ivar grunted. She ripped the furs off of him in effort to shock him awake but stared at his pants that were tented.

"Arnbjorg, go away," he said, grabbing for the furs and she leaned down to him, kissing him. He eagerly kissed her back and wrapped an arm around her neck, holding her close to him. "You are warm, come here," he said and pulled her into bed, cuddling into her. She laughed and sighed, pulling the furs over them both.

"You win again, Ivar," she said, and kissed the top of his head, her mind still on the bulge in his pants.

\---

Arnbjorg had sought Ragnar later in the day, she found him by the dock and watching the trader ships be unloaded. He looked to her as she walked beside him and then looked back at the boats.

"You enjoy waking me, don't you." he said and she smiled. It was that one simple sentence that Ragnar made it clear he had forgiven her and moved past it.

"You sleep a lot, it's where Ivar gets it from I think," she said and he smiled.

"Perhaps," he said and she smiled. A trader started walking towards Ragnar, a smile on his very tanned face and he put his hand out.

"Ragnar, I am honored to meet you," he said and Ragnar smiled, latching his hand on the man's wrist, the man followed suit.

"Welcome to Kattegat," he said and the man bowed his head.

"Thank you, I am Mahfuz, trader of silks," he said, motioning to a table set up across the ways. "Perhaps your daughter would like a silk? It would be my honor to give it to her at no cost to you," he said and his eyes moved to Arnbjorg, who shifted slightly uncomfortable. She looked up at Ragnar, who eyed her and he smiled.

"Yes, I think she would, Arnbjorg?" he said, nodding his head towards the silks and she stepped timidly forward. She viewed the silks laid out, all of them were beautiful and soft. She ran her hands over them and at last chose one, bringing it to Ragnar. "Your daughter has good taste, she has cost me a pretty penny with that one but it is well worth good relations with Ragnar," he said and the smile remained on his face, Ragnar nodded his head to him. The man left and Ragnar looked down to Arnbjorg who was running the silk through her fingers.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Perhaps I will line Ivar's cloak with it," she said and looked up as she heard Ragnar sigh in exasperation.

"Line your cloak with it, girl, Ivar has enough," he said and left to look at the other trading stalls, Arnbjorg looked back to the silk. She quickly folded it and slipped it under her cloak, she knew she'd have to hide it from Aslaug. She was already enraged with the amount of time Arnbjorg spent with both Ragnar as well as her sons, she'd be without control if she found out Ragnar had agreed to her having silk.

\----

Arnbjorg made her way through the forest, seeking the brothers. Ivar had laid down for a nap and Arnbjorg was eager to watch them battle against each other. As she looked about, she saw Ubbe stood by a rock but did not see the other brothers. She smiled and moved closer, she stopped fast. As she came around the turn, she saw a village girl knelt before Ubbe, on her knees and Ubbe was groaning. It was not a sound she had heard come from a man before and she quickly hid behind a tree, watching. The girl had his manhood in her mouth, moving her head back and forth as Ubbe groaned again. Suddenly a different sound left Ubbe's lips and the girl fell back on her heels, wiping her mouth. Ubbe smiled satisfied and put himself back in his pants, tying them.

"I knew the stories were true about you, Myrgjol," he said with a wink at her and she smiled, rising to her feet.

"Thank you Ubbe," she said.

"You can go," he said and she nodded, leaving quickly. He watched her go and then sighed.

"You can come out Arnbjorg," he said and Arnbjrog felt fear strike her heart.

"You knew I was watching?" she asked as she stepped out and Ubbe smiled.

"I heard you approaching, saw you out of the corner of my eye but figured I'd let you watch, see how a real man is treated,' he said with a smile. From anyone else, that would be an insult but Arnbjorg knew how dearly he loved Ivar. "Come here," He said, motioning her closer and Arnbjorg paused, studying him. He laughed. “I’m not going to rape you, Arnbjorg,” he said and Arnbjorg moved forward slowly. He took hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him. “When are you going to give up on Ivar and take me?” he asked, stroking her cheek and she rolled her eyes, he grabbed her chin. “I’m serious Arnbjorg, I watch you two and its clear that you both have the want but my brother is too cowardly to act.” He said and Arnbjorg sighed.

“I will wait for him,” she replied and Ubbe laughed, shaking his head.

“My father is right, you are too good for the cripple.” He said.

“Ubbe, stop,” she said and he held tighter to her hand.

“Come on, Arnbjorg,” he said, moving his face closer to hers until their lips were inches apart. He pressed them against hers and Arnbjorg heard herself moan slightly. “There you go,” Ubbe whispered and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed down her jaw, down her neck and she moaned again.

“Ubbe,” she whispered, a sad attempt at stopping him and Ubbe grabbed her ass, she moaned again.

“I love hearing you moan my name,” he said, groping her breast and then ran his hand down her back, she shivered. “Let me make you moan more,” he said and Arnbjorg shook her head. “Come on, please,” he said and sucked on her earlobe. She felt between legs get warm and tingle, she clung to the fabric of his shirt. “Let me fuck you, Arnbjorg,” he whispered, his breath causing her to shiver.

“Ubbe,” she whispered, leaning into him and she felt him begin to hike her dress up towards her hips. “No,” she said, pulling away and he grabbed her.

“Stop, Arnbjorg, you know you want me to,” he said again and he had her skirt above her waist, his fingers delved between her legs. “Oh gods you want me to,” he said, feeling her wetness but she shook her head again, denying the excitement his touch brought.

“No, I will not,” she said and pushed him away again, he held her tightly with his arm. “Ubbe, stop,” she said but did not feel him release her, his fingers became more eager between her legs. Suddenly she was ripped from Ubbe and she fell back to the ground, she looked to who had torn them apart.

“She said stop son, we do not rape our own,” Ragnar said, pointing at Ubbe who looked shocked and ashamed that his father had come upon them.

“She is a slave!” he exclaimed and Ragnar shook his head.

“You know that is not true, you also know how much your brother cares for her and I am disappointed that you would betray your brother so quickly,” he said and looked to Arnbjorg who had pulled herself up. “Are you alright?” he asked and she nodded, straightening her dress. “Ivar is awake, go find him,” he said and turned his eyes back to Ubbe. Arnbjorg quickly disappeared from the clearing, cursing Ubbe but thanking the gods for Ragnar’s sudden arrival.


	8. Chapter 8

There was something wrong, Ivar could read her face and he knew her better than he knew anyone else. There were shadows where light once laid and her eyes were filled with frustration as she washed his chest.

"Arnbjorg, what's wrong?" he asked and she shook her head, dipping the cloth in the bowl of hot water.

"Nothing," she said and he grabbed her chin in his hand, holding her gaze.

"Tell me, woman," he said and she sighed, dropping the cloth into the bowl.

"It is Ubbe," she said.

"What of him?" he asked, feeling his gut churning.

"He attacked me," she said and his eyebrows flew up before he could control his reaction. "Ivar, don't," she said and he shook his head.

"He attacked you how?" he demanded and Arnbjorg sighed, shaking her head.

"Do not worry about it, let us finish this," she said and picked up the cloth again, he smacked it out of her hand.

"No! Tell me, Arnbjorg!" he shouted and she looked at him, surprised by his outburst.

"Ivar, it is over, your father intervened," she said.

"My father had to intervene? He didn't stop? Did you ask him to?" he asked and Arnbjorg nodded slowly. "And he didn't?" he repeated.

"No but Ivar, it is over, I will get over it," she promised.

"Fuck that, I'm going to kill him," Ivar said and Arnbjorg paused with the cloth, she could see the anger radiating from his eyes. She had never seen him this angry and she wasn't sure how to react to it. She sighed and started washing his chest again.

"Ivar, let me fight my own battles," she said and he looked at her.

"But I should protect you! You are my slave!" he exclaimed.

"Perhaps but I also can handle my own battles," she said and dropped the cloth into the bowl, standing. She rose and got a piece of cloth, wiping it over his chest to dry him. "I need to handle my own battles," she said, firmer than before and Ivar shook his head. "I will not forgive you if you get involved, Ivar," she said and Ivar scowled, clutching the edges of the bed tightly.

"Fine, I will leave it," he said and she nodded, getting him a fresh shirt she had recently mended.

"Thank you," she said and he pulled it on.

"I am tired, I am going to take a nap," He said and she nodded, understanding he wanted time to himself. She picked the bowl and cloth up, leaving the room. She closed the door quietly and started across the hall. She passed Ragnar in the doorway and he followed her out, watching as she dumped the bowl.

"How are you?" he asked and she glanced up at him from her crouched position.

"I am fine," she said and then stood, her eyes lowered to the ground. "Thank you for stepping in," she said and glanced up at Ragnar, he nodded.

"Ubbe should not have done that," he said and she shrugged.

"I am a slave, he has no obligation to treat me as anything more," she said and Ragnar shook his head.

"No but he knows better, he knows Ivar loves you," he said and Arnbjorg glanced at the Great Hall. "Did you tell Ivar?" he asked.

"I did," she admitted.

"And?" he asked, crossing his arms and she shrugged.

"And I told him to leave it, that I would be mad if he did not," she said and Ragnar nodded.

"Good, the brothers need to remain loyal to each other. Ubbe will not do that again," he said and Arnbjorg studied him, trying to understand how he could be so sure. "I need you to be the level headed one with Ivar, Arnbjorg," he said, peering hard at her and Arnbjorg laughed.

"Level-headed with Ivar? Is there such a thing?" she asked and Ragnar nodded.

"Yes, there is and you need to be it. I am not always here and he must keep his anger down, he must not let his anger lead him astray," he said. "And you will make sure of that, you must try to keep the brothers from not getting along," he said and Arnbjorg laughed again.

"Are you serious, Ragnar? I cannot do that! They are four boys, men soon enough! How am I, a slave, supposed to keep them in line?" she demanded.

"I don't know but I am sure you will find a way," he said and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Whatever you say, Ragnar," she said and moved back into the Great Hall to see to her other duties. Ragnar watched her and then his eyes fell upon Aslaug, who stared angrily at him from her chair. He shook his head and departed down the steps, heading to his one area of solitude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settle down with me  
> And I'll be your safety  
> You'll be my lady  
> I was made to keep your body warm  
> But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
> Ed Sheeran

Arnbjorg laid in bed beside Ivar as he slept. It was what she did most nights, he would fall asleep easily and she would remain awake, haunted by the screams of those she loved being slaughtered. There was no use holding on to those memories but somehow, they kept a hold on her. She remembered the last moments she saw her mother's face, the fear in her eyes and the desperation to save her only daughter.

It pained her and she hoped wherever her mother ended up, that she knew Arnbjorg had survived. That Arnbjorg had become most trusted of the King' s son and had burrowed a soft spot in the King's heart. She sighed and shook her head, these thoughts would not help her sleep. She rolled on her side and looked at Ivar. He slept so peacefully, as one who had not seen tragedy or death in his life. She envied him.

The morning light snuck in the room, she felt Ivar stir beside her and she sighed, desperately hoping he would stay asleep. She felt the familiar poke in her side and she sighed again.

"Can't you go back to sleep," she muttered.

"I am hungry." He said and she groaned rubbing her face. "And you tell me I am lazy." He said and she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Fine," she said, throwing the fur off of her and getting up slowly. She came around his side, removing the fur and helping him up. He pulled her close to him and pulled her down, her lips pressed against his.

"I felt you touching me the other morning," he said and she backed away, studying him. He smiled. "I am not mad, Arnbjorg. I enjoyed it." He said and she lowered her eyes, slightly ashamed of her secret being spoken. "I have never been touched by a woman and it was..." He trailed off and sighed. "Let me just say I would not turn you away from doing it again." He said and she looked at him. He pulled her down and kissed her again. "I love you Arnbjorg." He said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder and she smiled.

"And I love you," she said and they kissed again. "Come let us have breakfast," she said stepping back and breaking the moment, uncomfortable where it was going. Ivar eyed her but nodded and got out of bed, she let him go first. She didn't know when she would be comfortable with him, with exploring everything her body clearly wanted but she knew she wanted it all, all of it with Ivar.


	10. Chapter 10

"You need to find a woman you are interested in, to start a family," Aslaug said, eyeing her youngest son as he ate and he shook his head, his eyes remaining on his plate.

"I already have," he said and she laughed.

"You cannot mean Arnbjorg, she is a slave! You are a son of Ragnar!" she exclaimed and Ivar paused eating, sighing as he stared at the table. He took a breath and looked at his mother.

"She is only that has ever understood me and cared for me, the only that has ever made me feel like a man," he said and Aslaug immediately looked offended.

"The only that has cared for you? What of me? I have done nothing but fight for you and try to show you the best way of life," she said and Ivar shook his head, looking back to his plate.

"It is not the same, you are my mother. All the other girls in the village, they shy away from me, they are scared of me and my crippled legs. Arnbjorg does not and has never run away," he said and Aslaug shook her head.

"I knew I should have killed her the moment she arrived," she said and Ivar quickly looked at her, his steel blue eyes latching on to her eyes.

"If any harm falls to Arnbjorg, I will know it is you and even if it is not, I will blame you," he said. "She is good for me, father sees it and I do not know why you cannot if you care for me as you say," he said and Aslaug shook her head.

"Because she is not, she has all of the men under her spell but not me, I see her for who she is," she said and Ivar laughed, shaking his head.

"You are delusional, you and your dreams," he said and Aslaug narrowed her eyes.

"Watch your words, son or I will have your tongue cut from your mouth," she said. "Then we will see how much your precious slave loves you when you can no longer pleasure her," she said and Ivar shifted in his seat, she laughed coldly. "You have not laid with her yet? How do you know she is the one if you have not even experienced what she has to offer in the bedroom!" she exclaimed and Ivar slammed his fist on the wooden table, everything jumped.

"Your words are filled with jealousy, mother and it is the only reason you do not like her! Because she has taken me from your skirts but you should be happy for me!" he shouted and Aslaug shook her head, straightening herself in her seat. She clasped her hands in her lap and leaned forward, her eyes focused on Ivar's.

"I will never ever be happy for you or that little whore, for that is exactly what she is," she said and Ivar rolled her eyes.

"Please your husband then, mother, please him so he will not have to find pleasure elsewhere," He said and rage-filled Aslaug's face.

"I cannot sit here and have this conversation with you. You are an ungrateful brat," she spat and rose, taking her cup. Ivar watched her leave and shook his head. Now that the spell had been broken, he saw his mother for the controlling and conniving woman she was. She clung to Ivar because he was the last under her thumb and now, even he was slipping away.

\----

Ragnar sat in his chair, head in his hands and his mind racing, the thoughts of past battles filling his mind. They still haunted him daily, nightly and he hardly slept anymore. He would give anything to sleep like he used to when he didn't have a care in the world and the world was at his feet. A knock came on the cabin door and he glanced up, trying to assert who it was through the solid wood.

"Who is it," he said.

"Arnbjorg," she replied and he sighed, standing. She was the last person he wanted to see beside his wife but he opened the door, leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want?" he asked and he looked at what she held in her hand, a bowl of soup. "You carried this all the way from the village and up the hill to give to me?" he asked and she nodded.

"You have not slept in days, you need nourishment," she said and he looked back at her, studying her for clues to her true intents. He sighed and dropped his arm, stepping back. She moved into the cabin and he shut the door, turning to her. He watched as she set the bowl on the table and pulled his chair out, which he took. He watched her as she set the bowl up, got him a drink and then stepped back.

"What are you up to?" he demanded and she shook her head.

"I am up to nothing," she said and he nodded slowly, still eyeing her but ate. He was hungry, surprising himself and he finished quickly, she removed the bowl. She sat across from him and as he drank, he studied her still. "Out with it girl," he demanded, slamming his cup on the table and she looked at it, chewing on her bottom lip. "I knew you were up to something," he said and she sighed. He saw it was something that had been weighing on her mind and he was happy to escape his own problems. "What is it?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"I am scared," she said and his eyebrows raised.

"Scared? What are you scared of?" he asked, surprised as he hadn't seen her ever fear anything or turn away from any challenge.

"Of sex," she said and Ragnar sighed, falling back in his chair. How had it come down to him to explain sex to this girl? He cursed Aslaug for being a frigid bitch and not being able to mother her like he had hoped she would.

"What do you want to know," he said, giving in.

"Everything, I mean, I...I was touching Ivar the other morning and it was...hard," she said and Ragnar rubbed his beard as he listened, he was honestly surprised his son could get it up. He had been pretty sure his cripple nature would prevent that and he was proud that his son had overcome that challenge as well. "But then he started waking up and I got scared. He told me he had felt me touching him and that he liked it...but I changed the subject, I couldn't continue with the conversation," she said and looked back to Ragnar who nodded as he listened.

"That's normal," he said. "I think Ivar understands and I think he's as awkward as you are," he said and Arnbjorg sighed.

"But this could go on for years between us, this stupid dance where each person is trying not to upset the other and we'll never...fuck," she said, frustrated with the lack of better words.

"True, it could but only you are in charge of that," he said and she shrugged, leaning back in her own chair.

"I know this but...what do I do? I am not sure what to do," she said and Ragnar studied her still, he was silent for a moment.

"What are you asking me, Arnbjorg," he said finally. He knew the question but he needed to hear it on her lips, hear her ask it. She squirmed in her chair and he could tell it was very uncomfortable for her to ask him.

"I just need...guidance..." she drifted off and her eyes snuck a glance up at him, he smiled.

"Verbal guidance?" he asked and she lowered her eyes quickly but shook her head.

"I don't expect you to want me, to lust for me but...I need help and there is no one else I trust. I want to make Ivar happy and I do not want to disappoint him. All your other sons will have their way with me and then brag to each other, breaking Ivar's heart. But you, you would teach me and let it be that," she said and Ragnar smiled again, that was true. He knew if he spoke of it to anyone it would get back to Aslaug and that would cause a whole shitstorm he wasn't prepared to light.

"So what do you need guidance particularly in?" he asked, leaning forward and she glanced at him again.

"I saw Ubbe, in the forest...the girl was on her knees and she had him...in her mouth," she said, struggling to put the sentence together and Ragnar smiled, nodding.

"Oral," he said and she shrugged but nodded.

"Is that good? Is it pleasurable?" she asked and he laughed loudly.

"Very," he said and she nodded again. He could tell she was frustrated with the awkwardness and the difficulty of the conversation. "Come here," he said, waving her over and she stood slowly, he reached out for her hand. He took it and pulled her closer, down into his lap. He looked at her, her eyes shifted from him and to the table. He put a finger on her chin and she looked at him. "It's a lot about eye contact, there's nothing that pulls a man like a woman who can give him direct eye contact and give a hint of what she wants to do to him through their gaze," he said and she nodded, slightly struggling with the concept. "Then, it's about fulfilling those unspoken promises," he said, running his thumb over her lips and looking at them, how plump they were. He slipped a hand around the back of her head, pulling her down to his lips and she closed her eyes as they made contact. Ragnar pushed his tongue against her lips, willing them to open and she parted them, his tongue slipped inside. Parting, he smiled at her. "That was good," he said and pulled her down again, kissing her. He could feel the need behind her kiss, she was desperate and he imagined she had a lot of pent-up passion that she had been dealing with. He pulled back, removing his hand and she gazed at him as he stroked her cheek.

"What else?" she asked, breathlessly and he smiled. She was a beautiful girl, in both looks and spirit.

"What else do you wish to know?" he asked and she shrugged, biting her lip as she looked downwards. "Do you wish to know what the girl was doing to Ubbe?" he asked and she nodded, her eyes rising to his. He smiled and kissed her again. "I think that will be between you and Ivar," he said quietly and immediately saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"Why do you keep rejecting me? I am not asking for a relationship, I am only asking you to guide me, you killed those who could've taught me with just words," she said and he sighed, nodding. She was right but he didn't understand how it had come down to him to teach her this. He felt his hard cock between his legs, her kiss had made him hard and he knew it was more likely that it was she was young, she was a new unexplored territory.

"You promise you will not tell Ivar?" he asked, staring at her. Her gaze was filled with passion, lust as she nodded and he sighed, kissing her again. "Then get between my knees," he said, pushing at her and she slowly slid between his legs. "Untie my pants," he said, gripping the arms of the chair. He was nervous, this was a risk, this wasn't some random woman in some random place but instead, a girl that he had brought back from her conquered lands, a girl that had his son's heart in her hands. If Ivar found out, he would never forgive his father and if Aslaug found out, she would lord it over him. He watched as her nimble fingers untied his pants, she glanced up at him as she did so and it only made him harder. He slipped his hand into her hair, stroking it and smiled at her. She sat back on her heels as she finished and he pulled her hair slightly, making her rise to her knees again. "Now take me out," he said and she stared at him wide-eyed, then looked at his opened pants.

"Take you out?" she asked and he nodded.

"You want to know how to pleasure a man," he said and she inhaled deeply, her hands going to his pants. He watched as she slid her hands into his pants, he winced at the coldness of her skin and watched her face as she wrapped a hand around his hard member, smiling at her eyebrows rising. She gently removed him, staring at it as it appeared and she quickly released it, falling back again. "Don't back away from it, don't act scared, that will make the man think you're not interested," he said and she glanced at him but nodded, sitting up on her knees again. "Kiss it," he said and she eyed him then looked back to his throbbing cock. She leaned in and pressed her lips against it, he inhaled sharply at the feeling. "Now put your mouth around it but be sure not to let your teeth hit it," he said and she looked at him again, then back to his cock.

"My whole mouth?" she asked and he nodded.

"If you can," he said and she rested her arms on his thighs, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock. He watched as her mouth enveloped his cock, it disappeared more and more into it. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and he groaned. "Gods girl, your talents are being wasted," he sighed and she pulled off, he looked at her. "No, keep going. You move your mouth up and down on it, swirl your tongue around a bit on it too," he instructed and she nodded, putting her mouth on it again. He watched as it disappeared further and further until he felt the back of her throat again, there was no gag reflex on this girl. He watched as she slowly learned the pace, sliding up and down on his cock, he felt his pleasure building. "I'm going to release, you need to take it in your mouth, don't spit it out," He said between groans and she nodded slightly, he leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and felt the pleasure building fast. With a growl from his throat, he felt his seed spurt into the back of her throat and it was the first time he heard her gag slightly, he looked down. She was a good girl and took it in her mouth, he pushed her back slowly off his cock. "Now swallow," he said and watched as she swallowed his cum, he smiled. "I do not think you needed any training, you will make my son a very happy man," he said and she blushed immediately, wiping her mouth.

"Thank you," she said quietly and he nodded. "Will you teach me more? I wish to know it all," she said and he laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I think the other parts are more fun to discover with each other and I do not want to rob Ivar of those moments," he said, stroking her face and cupping her chin in his mouth, wiping a thumb over her lips again. "Gods that mouth is beautiful," he said. "I have never come across a woman that could take my full length and not gag on it," he said and she smiled.

"Is that good?" she asked and he laughed at her naivety.

"Yes, that is very good, Ivar is a lucky boy," he said and she smiled, standing. He tucked himself back in, tying his pants and rose. He kissed the top of her head. "Now why don't you return to him? Perhaps you are not ready for sex but you are certainly ready to please him," he said and she smiled, taking the bowl from the table. She closed the door and Ragnar fell back in his seat, sighing. Perhaps that would come back to bite him in the ass but it had certainly brought him out of his depression.

\----

Ivar watched Arnbjorg as she entered the Great Hall with the empty bowl and smiled as she came over to him.

"Can we go somewhere...private?" she asked quietly, glancing around the busy hall and Ivar studied her but nodded.

"Yeah," he said and she waited while he got out of his chair. She followed him into his bedchamber and shut the door, sliding a chair in front of it. "Arnbjorg?" he asked, pulling himself up into bed and turning to her, eyeing the chair. She smiled at him, she studied him for a minute as though she was trying to figure something out and then pushed him back on the bed, bringing his legs up on it. "What are you doing?" he asked, he felt the panic in his heart, he wasn't ready for her to see him fully naked but her fingers were untying his pants. "Arnbjorg," he started but she looked up at him with a smile.

"It is fine, Ivar, I will not remove them completely," She promised and he would have argued but her hands were near his cock, he could feel it harden just at her being near it. His head fell back on his pillows and he waited, anxious. Suddenly a sensation burst through his body like he had never felt before and he shot up, looking at her. Her mouth was halfway around his cock and the moment the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, he groaned loudly.

"What is this?" he asked and she pulled her mouth off of him.

"It is called oral," she said and he shook his head.

"I do not care what its called, I do not want it to stop," he said and she smiled, clearly proud of what she had done to him. Her mouth returned to his cock and his head fell back on the pillows. He moaned, he panted, he groaned and suddenly he felt it all too much, it built too high. He looked at her panicked as he released into her mouth but she took as though it was nothing surprising, pulling off of him only when he was done. He saw her swallow and shook his head. "Where did you learn that?" he breathed, then realized he did not want to know. "Never mind," he said and she smiled, sitting back as she wiped her mouth.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked and he nodded.

"Gods yes," he said and she smiled, she curled next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Does it make you happy to know you can do as your brothers can?" she asked and he stared at the ceiling.

"I do not know that perhaps I am only able to get pleasure and not return it," he said and she picked up her head from his shoulder, studying him.

"I am willing to find out," she said and he smiled, kissing her. He tasted the saltiness on her lips and cringed, she laughed. "I swallowed it," she said and he smiled again.

"I like oral," he said and Arnbjorg laughed quietly.

"I knew you would," she agreed and he smiled. He was not a complete cripple at least.


	11. Chapter 11

Now he couldn't get her out of his mind, that damn bitch. She had promised him he wouldn't have to lust after her, that she just wanted instructions but now it was all he could do to not think of her. She resembled Lagertha so closely it was hard for him to forget about her, to not think of her in that way but he knew it would only lead to trouble. So instead he resorted himself to watching her as everyone lingered in the Great Hall, watching as she fawned over his youngest son and watching as her brilliant smile filled her face at every single funny thing he said.

"You stare at the girl like you are jealous of Ivar," a voice came and he glanced up, seeing Floki near him. Ragnar sighed, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Perhaps I remember myself when I was that age," he said and Floki smiled, sitting next to him.

"Those were good days," he said and Ragnar nodded. "She is good for him, Ragnar," Floki said and Ragnar studied his old friend. He had forgotten Floki was invested in Ivar, maybe more so than Ragnar as Aslaug had conscripted Floki to teach him of the Viking ways when she feared Ragnar became Christian.

"She is," he agreed and his eyes went back to the couple.

"She is good for all the brothers, I see the way they look at her," he said and Ragnar laughed.

"They fight over her like she is meat," he said and Floki smiled.

"Yes, now they do but they will grow out of that, they're young boys. She will become a haven for them, an equalizer for them and you will be grateful to her, she will save your legacy," he said and Ragnar smiled.

"That is my hope," he said.

\---

It was early morning as Ragnar made his way through Kattegat, his cloak was on as it was chilly and he glanced around the sleeping village. Not a soul but the fishermen were awake and they were too groggy to notice him. He made his way to the Seer's hut, normally he would have sought Aslaug's dreams and visions but not in this case. He entered the hut.

"Ragnar, it has been long since you sought my advice," the Seer said and Ragnar sat across from him. "You come now to me with questions of a girl, much as you did long before Lagertha left this village," He said and Ragnar sighed.

"She conflicts me as much as Lagertha did," he replied and the Seer laughed, nodding.

"I sense that she has many of Lagertha's characteristics," he said as he ate and Ragnar nodded.

"But she is my son's slave, he loves her," he said and the Seer nodded again.

"That is true, Ivar has put all of his dependence on her shoulders and she seems to carry it happily," He said.

"So then what do I do? She is a child but she makes me toss and turn like a woman," he said and the Seer laughed again.

"You need to decide if she is worth it to you, worth it to end your relationship that is already strained with your youngest son," he said and Ragnar stroked his beard.

"I do not regret what I did but at the same time, it has brought nothing but dreams and the inability to stop thinking about her," he said and the Seer nodded.

"You did not go into it blindly though Ragnar, you knew this may happen and you also knew that you had feelings for her on a different level then you were admitting," he said and Ragnar shook his head.

"But what do I do? I have fought battles that were less difficult than this," he said and the Seer laughed again.

"That is mortal love, it is a battlefield in of itself and sometimes you face the toughest enemy there, yourself." the Seer said.

"But what do I do?" Ragnar repeated and the Seer sighed.

"You decide what is more important to you, your son or your pleasure. Arnbjorg will bring Ivar from the depths to new heights, she will bring him to glory but she will not do that if you take her as your own if you take her to your bed," he said and Ragnar shook his head again, frustrated by the answer.

"That is not helpful," Ragnar said.

"I speak for the Gods, Ragnar, I do not meddle in mortal love affairs but I can give advice on it," he said and Ragnar nodded, knowing this truth. The Seer put out his hand, Ragnar licked the palm and then departed from his hut, still struggling with the same question. He could remain alone, married to a frigid bitch and unhappy or he could take Arnbjorg for his own, bring her to his bed and perhaps even have sons by her, more sons that Aslaug could not give. But he would destroy his son in the process and he had great plans for his son.


	12. Chapter 12

Ivar watched his father as he spoke with Arnbjorg, there was something between them and Ivar was not sure he liked it. The way Ragnar looked at her, touched her gently and the way she could make him smile. His glance moved to his mother who was glowering at the pair and clutching her cup tightly, her knuckles white with the grip. He looked back to his father and Arnbjorg, she ducked her head with a smile on her face.

"What is going on with our father and Arnbjorg?" Ubbe whispered as he leaned into Ivar and Ivar shook his head.

"I do not know but I do not like it," Ivar said and Ubbe nodded, watching. The way they were conversing, they had all of the Great Hall gossiping and whispering under their breath. At last, the pair parted, Ragnar left and Arnbjorg made her way to Ivar. "What is going on between my father and you?" he asked, his eyes studying her and she glanced at him, shaking her head.

"I do not know what you mean," she said.

"No? You seemed pretty close to him, he seemed to make you laugh a lot," he said and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.

"He is a funny man," she said and Ivar shook his head.

"No, I do not think it is just that, have you laid with him?" he asked and Ubbe snorted in his cup, glancing at Arnbjorg. He didn't want to bring up past bad blood with his brother, he wasn't sure if he knew about his attempted seduction of Arnbjorg but Ivar didn't even look his way.

"No, I did not lay with him Ivar," she said, scowling now and Ivar sat rigid in his seat, tense.

"Then what is it? I know there is something," he said and she sighed with exasperation.

"It is nothing, Ivar, it is your imagination, that is what it is in the end," she said, taking her plate and leaving him seated, wandering away from him. Ivar watched her and shook his head, not satisfied with the result of the conversation.

"Perhaps it is best if you leave it, brother," Ubbe said quietly and Ivar looked to him.

"I cannot, something happened between the pair of them. Our father only looks at women like that when he has laid with them," he said and Ubbe raised his eyebrows.

"Strange that you know this," he said and Ivar shrugged.

"When you are crippled, no one pays attention to you and it gives you more time to study them," he said and Ubbe shrugged, not having a response.

\----

"There will be a war between father and son if he finds out Floki," Ragnar said to his best friend, his feet were up on the table and Floki was seated by the fire, warming his hands.

"Well why did you agree to it then?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder and Ragnar shrugged.

"Do you blame me?" he asked and Floki smiled but shook his head.

"No, there is always curiosity," he said and Ragnar sighed.

"But now I have caused an unspoken rift between myself and Ivar, he suspects something," Ragnar said.

"I think you should be honest with him," he said and Ragnar's eyebrows raised.

"Honest? I should tell him the girl he has pined over has sucked my cock?" he asked and Floki rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps not in those exact terms but yes," he said, leaning back and clasping his hands on his stomach, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair.

"I think you wish me dead," he said and Floki smiled.

"It is interesting that you fear your own son, albeit crippled one." he said and Ragnar shrugged.

"I have learned it is always those you underestimate that surprise you and I have underestimated Ivar a lot in the past years," he said and Floki smiled.

"You have, I have trained him well," he said.

"That's the other thing, you have trained him so I know he has the ability," he said. "And he has the pent up rage from all the years of abuse by his mother, neglect by me." he said.

"Well I think you are just going to have to let it play out then, perhaps not tell him if you are fearing his hatred but also, you cannot let Arnbjorg follow you to where you are alone with her," he said. "Suspicion is already rising in everyone's mind, they watch you two in the Great Hall and recognize the closeness," he said.

"Part of me wants to take her though, I know she is Ivar's but I also wish to take her for my own," he said and Floki shook his head.

"Do not do that," he said and Ragnar smiled.

"I know this but it is always in the back of my mind," he said and Floki sighed.

"You have always got yourself into strange predicaments, Ragnar, since we were young," he said and Ragnar smiled.

"And you have always stood by me," he said and Floki laughed, leaning his head on the back of his chair.

"There will come a day it will be too much I think," he said and Ragnar laughed now.

"That day has not come yet and I do not foresee it coming soon," he said and Floki smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Arnbjorg who took a page from Ragnar's book and disappeared one morning. Ivar could not find her in her usual places and he knew his father could not either, the way his eyes roamed the hall often. He had looked and failed as well. Ivar grew slightly angered as the day went on, she was his slave and he could have her killed for this. He sat at the table, the plate of food in front of him and his hands in his lap, he did not feel hungry. Ubbe and Hvitserk sat on either side of him, he felt their eyes glancing at him every so often.

"I am sure she will return," Ubbe said quietly to his brother.

"And when she does, I will have her beaten," Ivar said coldly. Ubbe studied him for a moment but smiled, he knew his brother was more talk than action when it came to cruelty against Arnbjorg.

"It seems our father seeks her as well," Hvitserk said and Ivar looked to Ragnar, he kept watching over the Great Hall over the rim of his cup.

"That is why I worry," Ivar replied.

\---

The salty air whipped against Arnbjorg's chapped cheeks, the gulls overheard called out their warning that land was ahead and the afternoon sun bore down upon her, warming her where the wind cooled her. She looked back at Floki who was leaning against the mast, he glanced up at her and smiled. She did not know how she got him to agree to it but he had done so, now they both were escaping Kattegat. She knew Floki would return but Arnbjorg wasn't so sure she would, even if Floki gave her away. Ivar would hunt her down as would Ragnar but she would hide, better than last time. It wasn't that her love for Ivar had been lost, it was that her memories had overcome her and she needed to see home again. Soon, out of the mist, came the familiar sight of land and she smiled, her memories rushed back to her. Her brothers and her running on the shores, welcoming her father as well as his army back. Collecting shells with her grandmother on the shore and then returning to their home to make beautiful jewelry.

"There it is Arnbjorg, is it as you remember?" Floki asked, coming beside her and Arnbjorg smiled.

"It is," she said and Floki nodded.

"Perhaps you will not remember it so well though as we get closer," He said and she looked at him confused. As they sailed closer, a dock stuck out of the land but it was the same dock she remembered, then she saw the ships. The sails were not those she remembered, they were the North men and so were the sailors that worked on them.

"What is this?" she asked.

"When Ragnar invaded, he left behind a group of people to reestablish the land for himself and these are those people," Floki said and Arnbjorg looked back to shore as it came closer. The ship soon docked, the boat was tied off and Floki stepped onto the dock, reaching back for Arnbjorg.

She took his hand and followed after him.

\---

Ragnar sat on the shore, staring at the place where the missing boat would be and crossed his arms. So she had escaped, left them in the night and now he would be forced to go after her. Perhaps she was just a slave and it would seem foolish to chase after her but she had become more. He started off to Floki's house, to tell him of the girl who stole his beautiful ships and also to admire her for being able to sail them on her own, he doubted any had followed her. As he came upon Floki's home, he saw Helga outside working and she paused seeing him, she smiled.

"Hello Ragnar," she said.

"Hello Helga, where is Floki?" he asked and he saw it in instantly on her face.

"I do not know, he told me he was going with you," she said and Ragnar's expression darkened.

He did not understand, why would Arnbjorg leave with Floki and why would Floki take her?

There had been no interaction between the pair and all Floki knew was what Ragnar had told him.

"Arnbjorg has disappeared, as well as Floki, you are sure he did not tell you anything?" Ragnar asked and Helga shook her head. Ragnar turned and walked quickly through the forest, back to the Great Hall.

\---

Arnbjorg stood where her home once stood, there was another house but it was not her own. This was the land her father once walked as a proud king, where her mother walked, holding her children's hands and where her grandmother stood first as Queen before her husband died. Now it was all gone, their blood had soaked into the earth and they had become one with it, much as they had wished.

"Arnbjorg, we should return," Floki said and she nodded, staring into the distance. She wanted to see more, see all of it but she knew no matter how hard she looked, she would not find her family. It was difficult as she had not seen their dead bodies, she could not believe they were gone but they were. She turned and followed Floki out of the village, back to the harbor.

The ship ride back was somber, Floki left Arnbjorg to her own devices and Arnbjorg sat on the floor of the ship, curled into herself. It was hours before they arrived back to shore, night had set in and the torches on the dock were lit. She disembarked from the boat and paused, looking back at Floki.

"Thank you, Floki," she said and he nodded at her, she moved towards the Great Hall. Entering, she had the eyes of Ragnar, Ivar, Ubbe, and Aslaug on her. She knew there would be explanations needed but she did not feel like she should, did not feel like she could. Instead, she entered Ivar's bedchamber and waited. He was quicker than she knew, the door flung open and he entered, shutting it quickly.

"Where were you!" he demanded and she sighed.

"I went home," she said quietly and the room was silent.

"Home? This is your home," Ivar said and she shook her head.

"It is not, Ivar. No matter the years nor the relationships I forge here, my home is not Kattegat," she said. Ivar pulled himself up on the bed and she looked at him. He was surprised to see the tears in her eyes, he could not remember Arnbjorg ever crying and he softened at that.

"Arnbjorg, you could have at least told me," he said and she shrugged.

"It was not a thought out decision," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was nothing left, it was all burned down and rebuilt by your people," she said. Ivar did not feel remorse over it, it was the way of his people and he knew the reasoning behind it but he felt pain for her, for what she had lost.

"I am sorry, Arnbjorg," he said and she looked at him, a single tear had fallen. "I know you have lost it all but you will always have a home with me," he said softly and she smiled, even through her sadness. She leaned in and kissed him.

"You are the only reason I returned," she said and he smiled. He needed her more than anyone and she knew it would be selfish to take that from him.

"I am glad I was enough," he said and she smiled, kissing him again.

"More than enough," she promised.

"Perhaps one day we will have our own family and you can pass the legends of your family down to our children, bringing your family alive again," he said and she smiled, kissing him again. His words were comforting and gave her some solace in this sea of sorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Arnbjorg hadn't seen this type of anger from Ivar in a long time, so long she thought perhaps it had left him or he had learned how to curb it. She watched as he seemed to nearly foam at the mouth as he stared at Sigurd, his grip on his ax. The brothers had never got along, Sigurd always hated Ivar for stealing his mother's love and Ivar hated Sigurd for hating him. All it took were simple words from Sigurd for Ivar to get enraged and it had happened again.

"Hold your tongue brother or should I cut it out for you?" Ivar seethed and Sigurd smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"And how do you plan on doing that brother? You'd have to crawl across the floor to me and by that time I would have killed you." Sigurd said and Arnbjorg saw the anger flash in Ivar's eyes, she reached a hand out to rest it on Ivar's arm.

"Sigurd," Arnbjorg said, with a calm tone and her eyes trained on the fair-haired brother. He looked at her and then back to Ivar.

"Having your woman speak for you again, brother?" he asked and all gathered at the table jumped. Ivar threw back his arm over his shoulder with the axe in hand and Arnbjorg quickly jumped to her feet, grabbing it. Ivar struggled to throw it, trying to cast her off but she held firmly, staring at Ivar.

"It is not worth it, Ivar," she said quietly and he looked at her, then to Sigurd who had the same smarmy smile on his face. "He is not worth it, Ivar," she said and Ivar growled, Arnbjorg felt his strength lessen. She took the ax and sat back down. Ivar moved off to his bedchamber, slamming the door shut and Arnbjorg turned to Sigurd. "He will kill you one day Sigurd and know that it is your fault you will be dead," she said and departed the table, following in Ivar's steps.

Entering the chamber, she saw Ivar seated on his bed, his hands gripping the edges of it and staring angrily at the ground. She placed the ax on a table, moving towards him and crouching in front of him, his eyes met hers.

"You cannot let him get a rise out of you," she said and he shook his head.

"I cannot help it, he is a snake," he said and Arnbjorg smiled, brushing back the hair from Ivar's face.

"Perhaps but you must rise above it," she said and kissed his forehead as she rose. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. "There will be a day he goes too far, a day when you will have a choice to kill him or let him live, you must not give into the dark thought of death," she said, stroking his hair.

"I cannot, I must kill him, he disrespects me in front of everyone," Ivar said and she sighed.

"I know this but it is not worth it to you to kill your own brother, let someone else do it," she said. She knew her words fell on deaf ears, that Sigurd's fate was sealed by the Gods but she could try to change it, for Ivar's sake. Ivar held her for a few moments more before releasing her and she watched him as he laid down, resting his hands on his chest.

"My mother always told me that I was better than Sigurd, that I would be more than Sigurd," He said and Arnbjorg stared at him. While she was not surprised to hear such words come from Aslaug, she was surprised that they could come from a mother and she felt a twinge of sadness for Sigurd. He hated Ivar not for who he was but for what his mother had made him. It all came down to Aslaug and Arnbjorg understood why Ragnar detested her now, he saw the poison she leaked into her sons.

\----

"You must speak to them," Arnbjorg said, watching Ragnar brush his horse and he kept his back to her.

"There would be no good from it, I am the father that deserted them and Ivar listens only to you or his mother," He said and Arnbjorg sighed. The longer Ragnar remained in Kattegat, the more depressed he became and he was starting to become angry as well.

"Perhaps you should try before you say such things," she said and he turned, looking at her. He studied her, her hands on her hips and her chin jutted out stubbornly, he couldn't help but smile. In that moment, she reminded him of Lagertha and all the times she would demand he be the man he was supposed to be, the man she knew he could be. He sighed, dropping the brush and shrugging.

"If it will shut you up," he said and moved past her, she smiled. He knew she was right but wouldn't admit it. She didn't care, he was doing what she had asked and she hoped he could help the brother's


	15. Chapter 15

Arnbjorg stood on the porch of the Great Hall, next to a seated Ivar and watched the procession entering Kattegat. At the forefront rode a proud and beautiful woman with long blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore a fur-lined cloak, no smile and held her head proudly. She slowed her horse in front of the steps and Arnbjorg looked to Ragnar as he stood from his own seat.

"Lagertha," he said, arms opened and Arnbjorg looked down at the woman. The infamous Lagertha who left Kattegat when Aslaug arrived and her legend had only grown without him by her side.

"Ragnar," she said, it was a proud and haughty tone but it was quickly followed by a smile. He descended the steps and she dismounted her horse, meeting him halfway. They hugged lovingly and then Ragnar looked past her as another rider dismounted. He was tall, handsome but stood afar from Ragnar.

"My son," he said, walking towards him and Arnbjorg stared at the man. So this was Ragnar's fabled son, Bjorn Ironside. He did not disappoint, that was for sure. Ragnar pulled Bjorn in for a hug and the boy reciprocated stiffly. "You look well," he said, squeezing his shoulder and Bjorn nodded.

"I have been well," he stated and Ragnar looked back to Lagertha who watched the pair with a satisfied smile. A commotion at the door of the Great Hall came, all eyes turned towards it and Aslaug made her way out, her eyes narrowing at the new guests.

"Aslaug," Lagertha said, walking towards her and the pair greeted each other with as little affection as possible. It was clear the dislike still remained and Arnbjorg doubted it would ever leave. Lagertha's eyes moved to the edge of the porch where Arnbjorg stood with Ivar, Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd. Her eyes lingered on Arnbjorg, the girl shifted under her intense gaze but soon Lagertha's eyes turned to Ragnar who made his way up.

"You remember my sons, Ubbe, Sigurd, Hvitserk and Ivar," he said, naming them in order of age and Lagertha nodded in confirmation. "This is Arnbjorg, she is Ivar's slave," he said, looking to Arnbjorg who wished he wouldn't bring attention to her and Lagertha studied her again.

"Let us speak inside," Lagertha said and Ragnar nodded, leading the pair into the Great Hall. Aslaug's eyes were on Arnbjorg before she followed them, she was upset that Ragnar had called any attention to her and slammed the doors shut behind her.

"My mother is angered by my father's attention to you," Ivar said, kissing her hand and Arnbjorg smiled.

"It is the only reason I enjoyed it, Lagertha is intimidating," she said and Ivar laughed.

"She can be I suppose," he said.

\----

Lagertha and Bjorn dine with them that night. Aslaug was quiet, mulling over her wine and throwing hateful looks in Lagertha's direction as she laughed with Ragnar. Arnbjorg attended to Ivar as she did every night, only settling when he was happy and as she ate, she felt eyes upon her. She looked up, Bjorn's eyes were on her but she could not read his face, his expression. She quickly averted her eyes to her plate, eating quickly and washing it down with the wine from her cup.

"When you are ready, I will take you to bed," she whispered in Ivar's ear and he nodded. She looked at his plate, it was barely touched, he was enjoying his conversation with Ubbe and she cursed him for it, wanting to escape Bjorn's gaze.

"More wine, Arnbjorg," Ivar said, holding his cup out and she nodded, taking it. She moved another table where a fuller jug stood and poured it into the cup.

"What has Ivar done that my father would give such a beautiful slave to him?" a voice came and she glanced over her shoulder, surprised. Bjorn stood near her, he was taller than her and slightly intimidating.

"I must return to Ivar," she said, moving to duck by him but Bjorn moved in her way.

"I am sure he does not miss you," he said and Arnbjorg looked past him, Ivar was laughing with Ubbe. "Tell me, are you only a slave to him?" he asked and she looked up at him, realizing she was not going to avoid him.

"I do not know why that is your business," she said and she saw a glint of a smile on his lips, apparently he liked women who stood their own ground.

"Perhaps it is not," he agreed and stroked his face which was bare of a beard but stubble scattered across it.

"I must return to Ivar," she repeated and Bjorn studied her for a moment but nodded, sidestepping so she could pass. She hurried to Ivar who took the cup from her and she sat back down at his side.

It was an hour or more before Ivar was finished with his meal, nearly too much for Arnbjorg to deal with as Bjorn never stopped looking at her and watching her. At last, Ivar pushed his plate back and sighed.

"I am ready for bed," he said and she nodded, getting up. She waited for him and followed him into the bedchamber. She turned to shut the door and saw Bjorn watching her still, she shut the door quickly. She moved to Ivar who was seated on the bed and began undressing him, putting his shirt on the end of the bed.

"Bjorn seems to have a taste for you," Ivar said and she looked at him, surprised he had noticed. Ivar laughed and shook his head. "Do you think I don't pay attention to you, Arnbjorg? I always watch those around you and their attention on you, I saw Bjorn speaking with you, what did he say?" Ivar asked, pulling himself back in bed and Arnbjorg moved the furs over him.

"He did not say much if I am honest," Arnbjorg said and Ivar nodded but did not look as though he believed her.

"Watch him, Arnbjorg, I do not know Bjorn well but I do not think he is to be trusted," Ivar said and Arnbjorg nodded. Ivar hadn't grown up with Bjorn, he had only arrived years later and the pair had never got along well, it hadn't seemed to improve either. "Come, lay with me," he said, patting the bed and Arnbjorg climbed in beside him. Ivar laid his head on her chest and she sang to him, her mind elsewhere.

\---

Arnbjorg sat on the shore, watching as the water lapped at the shore, waves rolled in and waves rolled out. The seagulls cried out overhead, looking for breakfast and the mist rolled off the surface of the water as the morning sun rose higher in the sky.

"My son seems to like you, Arnbjorg, thrall of Ivar," a female voice said and Arnbjorg looked over her shoulder with a start. There stood Lagertha, in all her glory and Arnbjorg quickly stood, she was of a much lower status than Lagertha. It would be seen as disrespectful if she did not stand in her presence and Arnbjorg did not want to upset Lagertha.

"I do not encourage him," she said quietly and looked up at Lagertha, a smile had broken out upon her lips.

"My son does not need encouragement, he is much like his father," she said, looking out over the water and then back at Arnbjorg. "I feel as though I have seen you before, where are you from?" she asked and Arnbjorg studied the sword hung on her belt, then back to Lagertha's eyes.

"Anholt," she replied. It had been years since the name of her homeland were upon her lips and it brought a tinge of sorrow to her heart, Lagertha nodded.

"That is a beautiful land," she said and Arnbjorg nodded. "The king I believe, his name was-" she began.

"Radulf," Arnbjorg finished and Lagertha looked to her, she lowered her eyes again. "He was my father," she said and Lagertha's eyebrows raised.

"You are a princess?" Lagertha asked.

"I was." she corrected and her eyes met Lagertha's.

"You were a princess and Ragnar made you slave to his crippled son," she stated. "Ragnar has lost his mind more than I thought," she muttered and Arnbjorg stared at her, confused.

"He conquered my people, what else would he have done?" she asked and Lagertha studied her.

"Married you to one of his sons, created a royal legacy," she said. "But I do not think Aslaug would have accepted that I think he was smarter to have you as a slave and slowly work your way into the family," she said and Arnbjorg remained silent, unsure if she should respond. "But now it is obvious my son Bjorn has a fancy for you," she said.

"I am a slave of Ivar, I can be nothing more," she said quietly and Lagertha laughed.

"This sounds like the words of Aslaug, she loathes anyone who comes between her and her youngest son," she said and glanced up to the village, Ragnar was watching the pair. Lagertha moved closer to Arnbjorg and leaned in close. "You are a princess, you have noble blood in your veins, do not let any man let you forget that Arnbjorg," she said. "Or woman," she finished and moved up the beach towards Ragnar, Arnbjorg stared after her. She had forgotten she was a princess for some time, life as a slave had become normal but it was reawakened in her, now she felt the weight of her royal ancestors on her shoulders, at her back. They whispered the legends and fables of her people, as they had for so long but she had ignored them until now.

"You were speaking to Arnbjorg quite some time for a slave," Ragnar said and Lagertha glanced down at the girl.

"She is a princess, Ragnar and you treat her as a slave, I merely reminded her she was a royal," she said and Ragnar studied her.

"That is all I need, another woman with stubbornness and bossing me around," he said and Lagertha smiled.

"You need that, Ragnar, Aslaug does not do that any longer and I cannot be here to do so, who better than a princess?" she asked and Ragnar sighed. "Will you marry her to Ivar?" she asked and Ragnar shrugged.

"Perhaps, I do not think she will have any other and I know he is in love with her but I do not know the way around Aslaug," he said and Lagertha laughed.

"When has your wife's opinion ever stood in your way?" she asked and Ragnar smiled. "Our son has become quickly taken with her and if you do not plan on marrying her to Ivar, perhaps I will encourage that interest?" she asked and Ragnar glanced at Arnbjorg who remained on the shore, staring out at the water then back to Lagertha.

"I will speak to Aslaug," he said and Lagertha smiled.

"It is the least you could offer her, she has been a loyal and patient slave when she deserved more than that. Your grandchildren will have royal and noble blood on both sides then," she said and Ragnar smiled at that, Lagertha knew the way to his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Ragnar studied his wife. She had been angry since Lagertha's arrival, jealous and sullen. Ragnar had kept away from her lest he upset her but now he had to speak to her, now he had to address what Lagertha had made so clear to him. He ran his fingers over his cup, watching as she spoke with her own slaves and at last her eyes rose to him, they studied him as well.

"What is it husband, what reason do you have to visit me? I know it is not sex," she said and Ragnar smiled, in that she was right.

"No, it is not sex, I think we both have found others for that," he said.

"I have not," Aslaug replied, holding his gaze and he sighed, she was looking for a fight.

"Whatever that may be, I have come to tell you I am marrying Ivar to Arnbjorg," he said and Aslaug's fury was instant but she was able to control it well.

"Marry Ivar to Arnbjorg? The slave girl?" she asked.

"The princess," he said.

"She is a princess now?" Aslaug challenged.

"She has always been a princess, Aslaug," he said. "I just have not recognized her in such a manner," he said.

"And now you will? Now you will destroy our son's future by marrying him to a slave," she said and Ragnar sighed. His wife had such high hopes for her youngest son but Ragnar saw the reality of it. Ivar was a cripple with an unattractive personality and worse temper, there weren't many options.

"I will marry him to the girl he loves," Ragnar said.

"Love? He has not had the chance to know any other, she is at his heels all the time," Aslaug spat and Ragnar sighed, he knew this would be a fruitless conversation but she was still owed being informed.

"Aslaug, I came here out of conscious that you are his mother and you have a right to know first, I was not asking permission or advice," he said, standing and looking at her.

"So why tell me if I have no say in this?" Aslaug demanded and Ragnar shrugged.

"I am sure there was a reason before I came but now it's lost to me," he said and turned, leaving her stewing in her own anger.

\---

Ragnar searched Kattegat for Arnbjorg, he looked by the sea she so loved, sought her in the markets, the stables but to no avail. He noticed the other brothers missing and went to the clearing in the woods where they would battle practice. He heard swords clanking against each other and smiled, he knew his children well. He paused on the outskirts, Bjorn circled Arnbjorg and she circled him, holding each other's gaze. His son had got taller when he had been gone, he had bulked up and Arnbjorg had not fought a man of his size yet, he wondered how she would fair.

He watched her, watched as she sized him up but didn't raise her sword, he smiled. She was waiting for him to make the first advance, to show her his weakness and Bjorn quickly rewarded her. Ragnar could see the struggle Arnbjorg had in fighting off Bjorn, he was stronger than the other brothers and taller but she held her own.

It was not until Bjorn had her backed against a tree, pinned by his body and her sword hand disabled that Ragnar thought to step in. But suddenly she had a dagger at his throat, surprising even Ragnar and he watched as Bjorn glanced down to it.

"I will cut you without hesitation," she said, venom in her voice, she did not appreciate being disarmed. Bjorn smiled at her and backed away, she stood up.

"I can see why my brothers like you," he said and Arnbjorg scowled at him, sheathing her sword.

It was clear Arnbjorg did not appreciate Bjorn and Ragnar smiled, it was much the same hate Lagertha had for Ragnar in the beginning. He stepped into the clearing and they looked to him.

"Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, Bjorn, return to the village, your mothers want you," Ragnar said, dismissively and the brothers nodded, gathering their weapons. They left teasing each other and Ragnar turned his eyes on his crippled son along with the slave he so loved. "I was recently given some sage advice and I think I will listen to it for once," Ragnar said, crossing his arms and studying the pair, Ivar cocked his head to the side in question.

"It is funny this sage advice arrives at the same time Lagertha does," Arnbjorg said and Ragnar smiled.

"Perhaps. She has told me I have neglected you, princess," he said. "For even though you are a slave, you are still a princess and noble as well as royal blood runs through your veins, something that I have forgotten," he said.

"And so? My ancestry doesn't make me any less of a slave," she said.

"Perhaps not but it could," he said and her eyebrows raised, he looked at his son.

"Ivar, you are at the age of engagement, when you must start thinking of marriage," Ragnar said and he saw it dawn on Arnbjorg's face.

"You wish to marry us," she said and Ivar glanced at her, then back to his father.

"Is this true father?" he asked and Ragnar nodded. "What of mother? I know she will never agree," Ivar said and Ragnar laughed.

"Let me worry about your mother, she is not your concern." he said, waving his hand. "But now that I have seen you with my other son, Bjorn, perhaps there is a better match," Ragnar said, looking at Arnbjorg and stroking his beard.

"Bjorn! I do not mean to insult you nor your son but I do not feel anything for him," she said and Ragar smiled.

"I do not think you will let yourself feel anything for him, your loyalty to Ivar runs so deep but I can see it, it is much the same as Lagertha's attraction to me," he said and Arnbjorg scoffed.

"She sees you as a friend and that is all, I thought?" Arnbjorg asked, shaking her head and Ragnar smiled.

"Perhaps that is all she will allow herself to feel but trust me, there is more but that is not the point," he said, aggravated that the girl had distracted him. "Now that I have seen you with Bjorn, I will have to think this over," he said and Arnbjorg shook her head.

"You cannot take me from Ivar," she said and Ragnar looked to Ivar, he saw the worry in his son's eyes.

"I can and perhaps I shall, it will only be in your best interest that I do so," he said and studied the pair. He could marry the princess, of ancient noble bloodlines, to Ivar, his crippled and challenged son but the man she loved most. He could marry the princess to Bjorn, his proud, haughty and overconfident son by Lagertha, the woman he truly loved. Now there was a choice but both were preferable.


	17. Chapter 17

Ragnar had hardly the time to think about which son he should match her to before a new visitor arrived in Kattegat and put him into a more difficult predicament. It was morning as Arnbjorg stood on the shore, watching the incoming ships and felt a sense of dread. She recognized the sails, she had seen them a few times before but not since she was very young. Her father had warned her of those sails, told her they only brought darkness and she still believed him to this day. She looked over as Ubbe stepped beside her and then looked back at the sails.

“Do you know who this is?” Ubbe asked, his arms crossed, and she nodded.

“My father once told me if I saw those sails on the horizon to hide,” she said and glanced at Ubbe again, he stared at her.

“Why would your father tell you that?” he asked, and she smiled, a smile filled with sadness for the memories.

“It is my uncle,” she said.

The boats at last reached the harbor, docking on the shores and Arnbjorg watched the men dismount from the ship. Her eyes were soon rewarded with the sight of her uncle, he had aged since she last saw him, but he resembled her father so closely it sent chills down her spine, she had almost forgotten what he looked like. He had streaks of grey and white in both his beard as well as his hair. His silver eyes still cut through the crowd like she remembered, and he still hovered above everyone, his broad shoulders held back proudly. Arnbjorg looked to Ragnar who watched the arrival with rapt attention and Aslaug stood beside him, studying them. Arnbjorg was worried slightly for Aslaug to meet her uncle, he was a conniving and snake-like character, she might be of use to him.

“King Ragnar,” he spoke, his voice as deep and booming as always. Ragnar grasped his arm slowly and then dropped his hand quickly. “I am Woden, Earl of Gotaland,” he announced, and Ragnar stared at him, Arnbjorg knew he was surprised by this. Gotaland was legendary in Northman history.

“It is an honor to host you, Earl Woden,” Ragnar said at last and the man smiled, looking to Aslaug. “This is my wife, Queen Aslaug,” he announced, and she inclined her head to him, he did the same. “What do we owe to your visit?” Ragnar asked, and the Earl let his eyes roam, Arnbjorg hid behind Ubbe.

“It has been rumored in my lands that you were the one who destroyed my brother and his kingdom,” Woden began and Arnbjorg saw Ragnar’s jaw tense, “I am not upset by this, my brother was a fool with a heart too soft for a warrior,” he said and Arnbjorg silently cursed him. “It has been rumored though that one of his family survived, that you have kept her alive and taken her in as your own even,” he said, his eyes again roaming, and Ragnar’s eyebrows raised.

“You are the brother of Jarl Radulf?” he asked. Arnbjorg saw the worry and tension rise in Ragnar. If a brother of a deceased ruler showed up on the shores of your kingdom, it was not usually of friendliness and this may be no different.

“I am,” he said and laughed, “But I promise you, I mean you no harm, Anholt was not land worth fighting over,” he stated and Arnbjorg hated him more with that sentence. “I have come because I believe you care for my niece, Vigdis,” he said and Arnbjorg froze, she had not heard her true name in a long time.

“Vigdis?” Ubbe whispered, looking down at her and she shook her head, just wanting him to shut up. Ragnar stared at Woden for a moment, obviously taken by the situation and then took a breath, standing straighter though it would never meet Woden’s height.

“I do not know a Vigdis,” he said. Arnbjorg smiled to herself, he technically didn’t as she went by a different name now and Woden stroke his long black beard.

“Perhaps the rumors I heard were incorrect then,” he said and shrugged. “But I hope I can count on your hospitality while my men recover?” he asked, and Ragnar paused but nodded.

“Of course,” he agreed, and Aslaug smiled, stepping into place. She escorted Woden to the Great Hall, his men followed behind and Ragnar looked in his son’s direction, knowing Arnbjorg was hiding behind him.

\------

“So, you did not think to tell me of your uncle Woden?” he asked, Ragnar’s eyes flashed with anger and Arnbjorg sighed, looking to the ground.

“I did not even know if he was alive!” she exclaimed. “He never visited, only a couple of times when I was young, but he never got along with my father.” She said, and Ragnar nodded.

“Well now he has come looking for you, why would he do that?” Ragnar asked and Arnbjorg sighed. It had been something she had thought of often but had never wanted to mention it to Ragnar. She didn’t even think anyone would remember or just naturally assume she had died too.

“As the last remaining child of Radulf, I inherit the throne,” she said, and Ragnar stared at her, then laughed.

“I’m sorry, what throne? It is mine,” He said and Arnbjorg sighed, shaking her head.

“Not my father’s, my grandfather’s,” she stated.

“Wait, who is your grandfather?” he asked.

“Torbjorn,” she stated, and Ragnar stared at her, then shook his head.

“Torbjorn is your grandfather?” he asked and Arnbjorg nodded. “The slayer of bears is your grandfather?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “He received his name after killing his first bear, he was originally named Valdimarr.” She said.

“Why have you not told me this before?” he demanded.

“I do not know, I knew if I told you then you would use me to take my grandfather’s throne when it became available and I did not want to be found, to be taken again,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders and Ragnar groaned, seating himself.

“So why is your uncle here now?” Ragnar asked and Arnbjorg shrugged again.

“I suppose my grandfather is dead,” she said and Ragnar stared at her, studying her eyes. He seemed to be looking for a hint of dishonesty in her eyes, as though she was telling him a great tale but she was not, these were the ancestors that had whispered to her.

“So he has come to bring you back to your grandfather’s throne?” he asked and Arnbjorg shook her head.

“If I know my uncle, at least his worst characteristics, he wishes to kill me so he can have the throne,” she said.

“Kill you? But you are his niece,” he said.

“And I am also the one who inherits all of Gotaland as well as the rest of my grandfather’s territories,” she said and Ragnar shook his head, still in disbelief. “I know it is difficult to understand but I also want to make it clear I do not want them,” she said.

“Do not want them? All that land and you do not want it? What do you want instead!” he exclaimed, shocked that anyone could turn down such a gift, such an inheritance.

“Ivar,” she stated and Ragnar stopped for a moment.

“My crippled son? You would trade all of Gotaland for my crippled son?” he asked and she nodded. “You are more insane then I thought,” Ragnar said and leaned back. “All that land, given to a child and all she wants is a crippled boy,” he sighed and shook his head. “Well then we tell your uncle he can have the land,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“If it was that easy, I will have to fight him for it,” she said and Ragnar cocked his head to the side.

“Fight him for it? What do you mean? You are giving it to him!” he exclaimed.

“It is a matter of honor for my family, he will not take the land as a gift, he will want to earn it,” she said and Ragnar laughed again, in complete disbelief of the turn of events.

“Then you fight him, it does not have to be to the death, does it?” he asked and Arnbjorg stared at him uncomfortably. “Of course it does,” he said.

“There is only one other way for him to obtain the lands,” she said.

“And that is?” Ragnar asked and she shifted in her spot for a moment.

“I have to renounce my entire family and their entire history, renounce my name,” she said and Ragnar stood, crossing his arms.

“A name you do not use anyway,” he said and Arnbjorg sighed.

“True but I have never imagined having to give up my entire family, their history, we were raised to be proud of our history,” she said.

“But they are all dead, those that you loved,” he said and Arnbjorg nodded.

“Yes, but when I reach the realm of the gods, I will not be known to them.” She said and Ragnar stared into her eyes, realizing why she was so leery of giving it up.

“But you will be married to my son and his family shall greet you,” he said and Arnbjorg smiled at him, albeit weakly.

“Perhaps but I will not see my mother, my father again, nor my brothers,” she said and Ragnar shook his head.

“You must decide something, either you keep the land and fight off Woden for it or you fight him anyway but give him the land, dying in the processor you can renounce your family. I am glad not to be you,” he said and Arnbjorg smiled tightly.

“All I ask is for a day to think about it,” she said and Ragnar nodded, knowing it meant keeping Woden at bay. “Let me speak with Ivar,” she said.

“What if Woden sees you?” he asked.

“I am nearly 10 years older than last he saw me, he will not recognize me, he did not pay much attention to me anyway,” she said and Ragnar nodded.

“Whatever you want,” he said and left the cabin, Arnbjorg remained with her thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Lagertha's laughter echoed off the rafters of the Great Hall, she shook her head and looked at Ragnar, a smile still on her face.

"You mean to tell me that is her uncle and she is the sole heir to Gotaland?" Lagertha asked and Ragnar nodded. "You know how to get yourself into problems, don't you?" she asked.

"She never mentioned this before," he said and again Lagertha laughed.

"Oh, she didn't stop you before you kidnapped her, slaughtered her family and tell you she would inherit Gotaland?" she asked and shook her head again. "I fail to see how this is her fault, she was wise not to tell you," she said, and Ragnar sighed, rubbing his bald head.

"Perhaps but now I have her uncle here in Kattegat and her blood will be on my hands regardless of what she decides," he said.

"It is clear she loves Ivar; Ragnar and you cannot deny that. Why else would she be willing to give up her inheritance plus her family?" Lagertha asked. "I do not think any match can be made between Bjorn and her," she said, and Ragnar nodded.

"I agree but I do not think there ever would be a match better than Arnbjorg and Ivar," he said.

\---

Arnbjorg stared into the fire, gripping her hands together and swaying gently in her seat. She had never faced a decision like this before, without her parents to guide her and now she felt the loneliest she had ever been before. Ragnar had left her to his cabin, had not returned and she was glad for it, she did not want to call attention to herself. She knew her uncle would leave soon, and she had to confront him, to decide.

She had drifted off to sleep finally, her body could handle no more and in her dream, she was visited by her grandmother. Perhaps it was simply her mind stating what she already knew but Arnbjorg took it as a sign from the gods. She awoke with a start, seeing it early morning and returned to Kattegat, steadfast in her decision. The village was just waking up, the fishermen were preparing their boats, the market was opening and Arnbjorg climbed the steps of the Great Hall, hearing the start of breakfast. She opened the doors, pausing and taking in the inhabitants. She saw her uncle's large figure looming over his men at a table, Ragnar and Aslaug sat in their respective chairs. Ivar sat with his brothers and Lagertha sat with Bjorn. She knew her name had passed over many of these people's lips the past day and she knew that her decision would affect nearly everyone gathered. She took a breath and entered the hall. Ragnar sat up in his seat when he saw her, looking to her uncle who was busy with his men and then back to her.

Her uncle glanced up at her, his eyes froze on her eyes. She knew it was the one trait he would have recognized, her eyes were shared by her father and her uncle, as well as her grandfather.

"Vigdis," he said, standing and she nodded. He glanced at Ragnar and then back to her. "You are in Kattegat, you survived," He said.

"I am, and I did," she said.

"What have you made of yourself? You have not sought revenge for your family's slaughter?" he asked, and she lowered her eyes, she was ashamed of this but her attachment to Ivar had been quick.

"I have not," she said quietly.

"Your grandfather would be ashamed of you," he said and Arnbjorg nodded, her eyes raising to his.

"Is grandfather..." she trailed off.

"He is, it is why I have come for you, to see if you did survive or if the rumors were false," he said.

"No, they are true, as obvious," she said and paused. "But I do not want to leave Kattegat," she said, and her uncle stared at her, surprised by her words. He shook his head and glanced at Ragnar again, untrusting of the man now that his lie had been shown.

"You do not want to leave Kattegat? You will rule all of Gotaland, but you will stay in this puddle of a village?" he asked and Arnbjorg cringed at his description of Kattegat, a place she had grown to love.

"Yes, I have found something that means more to me than a throne," she said and glanced at Ivar, who watched with great interest.

"More than a throne? Your family's legacy?" he demanded and questioned at the same time. "What in the god's name could that be!" he demanded, and she shirked at his booming voice.

"I have found someone I love," she said, and her uncle spluttered.

"Love? Love is no reason to give up your family's legacy! Do you know how great our legacy is! What power our name carries!" he demanded.

"I do," she said, and he shook his head, angrily stroking his beard.

"You are a fool as much as your father when he met your mother, giving up a kingdom for love," he said, staring at her. "So, who is this charmed man?" he asked, and she glanced at Ivar, Woden looked over his shoulder. "You?" he asked, moving towards Ivar and Arnbjorg saw how intimidated Ivar was by her uncle. "You have changed the lineage of my entire family that has been passed down for ancient years? You have made my niece believe that you can give her more than the throne of her ancestors could?" he demanded, and Ivar looked to Arnbjorg. "You are a cripple! What can a cripple give to you, girl!" he shouted, pointing at Ivar and looking to Arnbjorg.

"He makes me happy," she said, and her uncle laughed.

"If you became queen, you would have as many men as you wished to make you happy!" he exclaimed. "But instead you give it all up for a crippled boy!" he shouted and Arnbjorg saw Ragnar start from his seat, Aslaug pressed a hand to his arm. Arnbjorg knew this was what Aslaug wanted, someone else to stand between her son and Arnbjorg.

"I am giving Gotaland to you," she said, and her uncle stared at her.

"Giving it to me? There are three ways that can happen, and you are willing to do any of them for a cripple?" he asked and Arnbjorg paused, reassuring herself that this was the right decision.

"Yes," she said, and her uncle laughed incredulously.

"You do not deserve our family's legacy nor it's throne," he said with a shake of his head and crossed his burly arms over his chest. "So which way shall it be?" he asked.

"I will renounce my family," she said quietly.

"Good, you do not belong to us anyway," he said. "I will see to the ceremony and then be on my way," he said, leaving the Great Hall. Arnbjorg looked to Ragnar, sadness filled her, she would now have to lose her name, her history, her ancestors and her eyes moved back to Ivar, she studied him. He was worth it to her though, she saw something in him that made her understand he was her path and not Gotaland.

\---

Ubbe watched Ivar, the boy had become a barrel of nerves since Woden and Arnbjorg had their confrontation.

"What is it, brother?" Ubbe asked.

"What is it? Arnbjorg has just given up her entire inheritance, her entire family to be with me! Me! A cripple! That is a huge burden to bear!" he exclaimed and Ubbe smiled.

"Do not see it as a burden, brother, she loves you," he said, and Ivar laughed, shaking his head.

"Love is one thing but a kingdom for it? Her family's name, their legacy?" he asked.

"Would you not do the same for her?" Ubbe asked and Ivar looked at him. "You wouldn't," he said and Ivar shrugged.

"I do not know, I would not know until I was put in the same situation," he said and Ubbe nodded.

"Arnbjorg loves you, Ivar and she will not regret this decision, you will not let her," Ubbe said.

"I cannot let her, she has given up so much to be with me," he said. "I will return Gotaland to her one day," He said and Ubbe noted the confidence in his voice, the way his brother set his jaw. "I do not know when, but I will die to give it back to her," he said and Ubbe smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Of course, you will, brother," he said and left Ivar to his room.

\---

Arnbjorg found Ivar later still in his bedchamber, sat on his bed and staring at the floor. He looked up as she entered, and she smiled at him. She sat beside him, taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps now your mother will accept me," she said, and Ivar laughed.

"I doubt that she will see you as a fool who gave up lands for love, she has done this before and it did not end well for her," Ivar said and Arnbjorg smiled. "I cannot ever repay you for this, Arnbjorg," he said quietly, and she nodded.

"I know but I did not do this for repayment. I cannot sit on a throne by myself and my uncle would never let me marry you, make you king of Gotaland. I did not want it anyway, there is so much burden that comes with the crown and I do not care for it, I see how it weighs on your father." she said. "I want to be married to you, in love as we are and fighting on the battlefields with you," she said.

"Fighting on the battlefields, I am a cripple, there is not many I can fight," he said, and she pulled her head from his shoulder, looking at him.

"Do not say that, you will find a way, you are Ivar," she said, and he smiled at her. She always believed he would one-day ride beside his father into battle and it was that small hope that kept him afloat.

"I will return Gotaland to you one day, Arnbjorg," he said, and she smiled, shrugging.

"I will not miss a land I never saw, " she said, and he nodded. "It is my family and their name that I shall be sad to lose," she said. Ivar fell quiet as did she and for a moment they stayed that way.

"I love you, Arnbjorg," he said, and she smiled at him.

"I love you, Ivar," she replied and kissed him.

"I do not think you ever need to tell me that again for me to know," he replied, and she laughed.

"I hope not," she said, and he smiled.

\----

Arnbjorg held the large, heavy sword that had belonged to her grandfather as well as the crown and stared at them. These were hers now, in this moment, before she renounced them, they were hers and she memorized the feeling. She looked up to her uncle and sighed.

"I, Vigdis, daughter of Radulf and granddaughter of Torbjorn, renounce all claims I and my heirs have to the throne of Gotaland. I renounce my family's name, their legacy and bequeath them to my uncle, Woden," she said and handed him the sword. He knelt to one knee and she placed the crown gently on his head, he stood. "May you rule Gotaland with justice, wisdom, and compassion," she said, having memorized the words only moments again. His men cheered as she stepped back, she had felt the breath leave her as she spoke the words and she inclined her head to him. Arnbjorg watched as he was surrounded by his men, as he made plans to sail for Gotaland and then felt a presence beside her, she glanced up. Ragnar stood there, watching as well.

"I hope my son never makes you regret this decision," he said and Arnbjorg smiled, looking to Ivar.

"I do not think he could," she said, and Ragnar nodded.

"I hope you are luckier in love than I have been," he said, and she looked at him, seeing his eyes linger on Lagertha for a moment.

"True love never dies, Ragnar and I know she has the same feelings for you, but time is a cruel mistress and sometimes, it can put a permanent divide between two people. Such is what happened to you and Lagertha, I think," she said, and Ragnar nodded. "It is why I will never leave Ivar, I fear we will lose each other to time," she said, and Ragnar smiled.

"I hope it is as easy for you as you make it sound," he said, and she sighed.

"As do I," she replied.


	19. Chapter 19

The sails blew in the gust of wind, framed against the blue sky and Arnbjorg wrapped her arms around herself, watching them leave. Her uncle had appeared and left just as quickly, she could've been convinced it was a dream. She had given up everything in those few days to be with Ivar and she still had to fight his mother for him.

"You do not regret your decision now, do you?" a voice came and Arnbjorg looked over, seeing Lagertha.

"I do not regret the reason I made the decision but I worry about renouncing my family's name," she said and Lagertha nodded, as though she understood.

"Ivar will not let you regret it though, he will do what needs to be done to be sure you are happy," she said and Arnbjorg studied the blonde.

"You hardly know Ivar, how can you be so sure?" she asked and Lagertha smiled, her eyes going to the retreating boats.

"His father," she said. "He is like his father when it comes to you, how his father was with me and Ragnar has only once made me regret my decision," she said.

"Will Ivar do the same for me, do you think?" she asked and Lagertha shrugged.

"I do not know but I do know Ragnar was right to match you with Ivar and not my son," she said.

"It is not that your son is not a good man, Lagertha," Arnbjorg began and Lagertha laughed.

"I know this, I do not need you to confirm it or defend why you like Ivar more," she said and Arnbjorg nodded.

"Arnbjorg!" a voice called, they looked up the beach and saw Ivar at the top, looking down at them.

"I must go, he will want breakfast," she said and as she passed Lagertha, the woman grabbed her arm. Arnbjorg studied her eyes and Lagertha smiled.

"Do not let him think of you as a slave when you are married, show him that you are a woman that is to be respected, revered and needed, you must make him need you," she said and Arnbjorg nodded. Lagertha released her and she hurried up the beach to Ivar.

"What were you talking about?" he asked, still studying Lagertha suspiciously and Arnbjorg shook her head.

"It is nothing of consequence," she said and they returned to the Great Hall.

\---

Ragnar studied Arnbjorg as he sat beside Aslaug, watched as she tended to Ivar and felt happiness he was giving his son such a caring wife, something he sorely lacked. But he did not know if Arnbjorg would truly be happy with Ivar or if she would seek happiness elsewhere somewhere down the line. The confirmation that Ivar could give her children had not happened and neither seemed eager to try it, both seemed worried about the outcome.

"I think you are a fool to marry our son to some slave," Aslaug hissed under her breath and Ragnar glanced at her then looked back to the happy couple.

"She is more than a slave, Aslaug, whether you want to admit it or not," He said.

"The way you look at her, it is either you think of her as a desired lover," she said and Ragnar shook his head.

"Silence your snake tongue, wife," he said and moved away from her, Aslaug scowled after him.

\---

The black fur wolf looked directly at her, his teeth were bared and he lowered his head, as though he would attack her. She felt her heart beating against her chest, her clothing soaked by the snow beneath her and the coldness entering her bones. She backed away slowly, realizing she had no weapons to defend herself and said a silent plea to the Gods to protect her. She looked from the wolf to the woods behind him, a woman in white descended from them, her nearly white blonde hair cast around her shoulders, her brilliant white gown shimmered in the sunlight and her blue eyes shone from her pale face, her pink lips smiled at Arnbjorg.

She reached the wolf, crouching beside him and resting her hand on his head, his stance changed. His teeth were no longer bared, he rose to his normal height and the woman looked to Arnbjorg, a smile on her face. She reached her hand out, her long fingers beckoning Arnbjorg to join her and with a slow start, Arnbjorg rose from the snow. She timidly walked forward until the woman was an arm's length and then looked at the wolf, his eyes were on her nervously. The woman whispered something in his ear and the wolf seemed to ease even more. The woman took Arnbjorg's hand and placed it on the wolf's head, forcing her to stroke the coarse thick fur.

"You cannot be afraid of the wolf's anger, Arnbjorg, it is you who tames him," she said, within the confines of Arnbjorg's mind and Arnbjorg looked to the woman, who she was now nearly sure was Freya. A goddess that had haunted Arnbjorg's footsteps for most of her life, bringing pride to her mother the first time Arnbjorg noted it and a goddess Arnbjorg had come to revere. Suddenly, from beneath the wolf, a snake lashed out, nearly biting Arnbjorg but the woman grasped it effortlessly in her hand, standing. She held the snake in her hand, the tongue flickered in and out of the serpent's mouth, the woman looked to Arnbjorg. "But you must always beware the snake that lies in wait behind the wolf, she is not to be trusted," the woman said before throwing the snake farther than Arnbjorg could see and then her eyes turned lovingly to the wolf who sat on his haunches.

"Will I bear the wolf children?" she asked and the goddess smiled at her.

"You will create armies and kingdoms with the wolf," she said but it did not fill Arnbjorg with happiness, the woman failed to answer her question. "You must not fear the wolf, though," she said and Arnbjorg nodded.

Her eyes opened, she hadn't known they were closed and she was staring at the ceiling above Ivar's bed, his steady breathing filled her ears. Another dream, they were always dreams and she woke only more confused, more conflicted.


	20. Chapter 20

She could see the veins in his neck popping from his skin, watched as his knuckles turned white as he clutched his ax and she rested her hand on her own ax, waiting to see what he would do. She glanced at Sigurd, eyeing him and questioning if he knew the rage he incited in his younger brother if he doubted his brother's abilities.

"Ivar," she said quietly but his eyes remained on Sigurd.

"Yes, Ivar, listen to your keeper," Sigurd said and Ivar screamed, raising his ax. Arnbjorg was quick with hers, it clanged against his and Ubbe stepped in front of Ivar, resting his hand on Ivar's arm. She could see the struggle between the brothers and questioned if Ubbe could control Ivar's strength. Being crippled in the legs had only made him stronger in the upper body. She moved closer to Ivar's ear, resting a calming arm around his shoulders.

"This is what he wants, he wants to enrage you, make you lose control but you mustn't, Ivar. You are better than him, you are more than him and I know you know this. Throw this ax and you will only be seen as an irrational boy. Put the ax away and you will be a man who is above his childish remarks," she whispered and she felt Ivar's shoulders relax as he felt her breath on his ear, listened to her words. "Be the man I need you to be, Ivar," she whispered and kissed his ear, letting her ax down. She was confident Ivar would make the right decision and she saw Ubbe remove his hand as Ivar lowered his ax.

"What a good little cripple," Sigurd said and Arnbjorg turned her eyes to the blonde, his words were as cutting as his mother's. She threw her ax in his direction but it dug into the tree behind Sigurd, nevertheless making the blonde duck. He looked at him at the ax and then to her.

"He may need to curb his temper but I do not," she said.

"I will have you flayed, slave," Sigurd spat and she smiled, walking behind him to retrieve her ax.

"I enjoy the pain," she said and pulled her ax out, returning to Ivar's side.

"You are both fucked," Sigurd said before leaving the clearing and Arnbjorg laughed, watching his receding back.

"Come, you must be hungry," Arnbjorg said to Ivar and moved ahead of him, recognizing Ubbe wanted a word with his younger brother. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at the sight of Ubbe and Ivar deep in conversation, she was glad Ivar had one brother he was close to.

\---

"You must ignore him," Ubbe said and Ivar nodded.

"I know this, he knows the words to speak to get me going," he said and Ubbe nodded.

"He has mother's talent for that," Ubbe agreed and sighed, putting his hand on the back of Ivar's head. "Brother, you cannot let him get to you, it is not just Sigurd but anyone, you must learn to control that anger. Your anger can be a great ally to you if you learn to train it," Ubbe said and Ivar nodded. "Arnbjorg will not always be there to calm you," He said and Ivar smiled.

"I do not know how she does it," He said and Ubbe laughed.

"Its what is between her legs," he said and Ivar smiled.

"Perhaps, I do not know but I know I will learn to train my anger," he said and Ubbe smiled.

"That is good, I am glad to hear it, come on," he said and waited for Ivar to get off the rock, walking beside his brother back to Kattegat.


	21. Chapter 21

Her name was Sigrid and Arnbjorg hated her with every ounce of her heart. She hated the girl's beautiful blonde hair, hated her pale complexion, hated her blue eyes and hated her laughter that sounded like music of the gods. She also hated how she lingered near Ivar, how her hand touched his arm softly and how Ivar would smile at her, her smile. The smile only she earned but now he was giving it away to this...whore.

"Seems you have competition, Arnbjorg," Ubbe said, falling into a seat beside her with his cup in his hand and a near drunk smile on his face, she rolled her eyes.

"Go away Ubbe," she said and he smiled but stayed.

"She has him laughing, I thought you were the only one who could make him laugh?" Ubbe asked and Arnbjorg grabbed his drink, throwing it in his face before she marched away. She slammed out of the Great Hall, feeling her rage shake her body, she had seen the way Aslaug had watched the pair, smiling with contentment and she knew Aslaug was relishing Arnbjorg's obvious discomfort. Arnbjorg quickly moved down the steps and into the cold night air, shivering. She entered the stables, feeling the warmth of the straw bedding and the animal's huddled together. She fell into the empty stall, sinking into the straw and sighed, closing her eyes. There was reprieve here for the moment.

\---

She felt her foot being nudged and she opened her eyes slowly, she had not realized she fell asleep. She glanced at the shadow above her and recognized Ragnar, he had a smile on his face.

"Ubbe got to you last night, girl?" he asked and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes, letting her head fall back.

"If you're over here to give me shit, go away," Arnbjorg said and Ragnar fell silent for a moment.

"You know Sigrid was put in Ivar's way by Aslaug," he said at last and Arnbjorg glanced at him.

"How do you know this," she said and Ragnar shrugged.

"I have been married to that bitch for a long time, I can spot her plotting," he said and Arnbjorg sighed.

"Well it seems to be working," she said and Ragnar nodded.

"When you let it, it will," he said.

"What am I supposed to do? Ivar clearly has affections for Sigrid," she said and Ragnar shrugged.

"Perhaps or perhaps he is just enjoying affection from another woman, Ivar has not had any other affection other than yours," he said and Arnbjorg sighed.

"So I should let him?" she asked and Ragnar smiled.

"Ah, that is your decision," he said and started walking away, Arnbjorg got up to follow him.

"What would you do?" she asked and Ragnar smiled again.

"I am not a woman, I do not think like you," he said and Arnbjorg sighed as she fell in stride with him.

"No but you clearly think something," she said and Ragnar stopped, turning to her.

"If I were you, I would make sure Sigrid understood that Ivar is your territory and that she can move on," he said.

"Threaten her?" she asked and Ragnar shook his head.

"No but there are other ways to assert your territory," he said.

"It's all wars and territories with you men," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"You asked for my advice," he said and wandered away, she watched him. She looked back to the Great Hall and sighed, heading back. She doubted Ivar cared where she had been but at the same time, she was his slave.

She entered the Great Hall, finding people milling about and eating breakfast, Aslaug looked up as she entered. Arnbjorg averted her eyes from the Queen and looked for Ivar, finding him seated at the table. Ubbe sat with him as well as Sigrid who was laughing at his words, as though they were the most humorous she had ever heard. Arnbjorg walked over and sat beside Ivar, Sigrid looked at her. It was obvious now, as Ragnar had said, that Sigrid was there to tear Ivar from Arnbjorg and was put there by Aslaug.

"Arnbjorg, where did you get to last night?" Ivar asked, looking back to Arnbjorg and she smiled.

"Nowhere interesting," she said.

"I missed you," he said and kissed her tenderly, surprising her. "It was lonely last night," he said quietly and she couldn't help the smile that tumbled over her lips, she looked triumphantly to Sigrid. The girl looked upset, she clearly knew she had failed in her task given to her by the Queen and she rose, leaving.

"I thought you were enjoying the company of another," Arnbjorg said, lowering her eyes and Ivar laughed.

"Sigrid? She is beautiful and any man would desire her but I desire only my she-wolf," he said and she looked up at him, smiling. He kissed her again and looked back to his plate, her eyes landed on Ubbe's. She smiled at him, happy that she had been able to prove the haughty man wrong but Ubbe only smiled back at her, he did not seem to be upset that he had been wrong.

\---

There was no fight between them, Sigrid stepped back, allowing Arnbjorg the right to Ivar and Aslaug was furious. Ragnar had the misfortune of walking in on her rage and received it as well, a cup to his head.

"This is your fault! Our son has fallen in love with a slave and you want to marry them!" she shouted.

"She is good for him, Aslaug," he said and she laughed. It was a cold and empty laugh.

"She is not good for him, she is a whore and a slave! Our son is a prince!" she shouted.

"Arnbjorg is a princess, do not forget that," he said and Aslaug shook her head.

"She was a princess, she revoked that right when she gave her kingdom to her uncle!" she shouted and Ragnar sighed.

"I am sorry that you are unhappy with my decision, that you believe that I would ever do anything to harm my son or put misfortunes upon him," he said and stepped closer to Aslaug. "But you can either accept his love for Arnbjorg, be his mother or expect that he will cut you out of your life, you will only be the woman who carried him in her womb," he said and turned, leaving. Something smashed into the door as it closed but Ragnar continued on his path, her opinion did not matter to him anymore. She was delusional and bitter.


	22. Chapter 22

It could not happen the way Ragnar had said, although Arnbjorg desperately wanted to marry Ivar and become his wife, it could not happen. Ragnar had seen foreign shores he wished to sail, pillage and conquer. This would take him from Kattegat along with many others and their wedding would have to be pushed back. Arnbjorg sulked in the stable that afternoon, she had Gotaland at her fingertips and she had pushed it away for Ivar, with the promise that she would marry him. Now it was pushed back again, which it could be years depending on how long Ragnar was away. She heard footsteps over the dirt in the main walkway, she glanced up as she pet a baby goat and saw Ragnar moving towards her.

"You are mad at me," he said with a smile.

"I am mad that I will not get what I was promised, that I will have to deal with your wife's sarcastic remarks and her ability to control me as I am still a slave," she said and Ragnar sighed, nodding.

"Aslaug puts many kinks in things for us all," he said. "But she gave me four sons, I cannot complain too much," He said with a shrug of his shoulders and Arnbjorg nodded, knowing the best value a woman could have to a Northman was giving him sons. "It will happen little one, do not think it won't," he said and she stood up, brushing the straw from her bottom.

"I know but I had hoped sooner than later, I am not getting younger," she said and Ragnar laughed softly.

"You are far younger than me, do not complain," he said and she moved into the walkway beside him. "Ivar will wait for you, you do not have to worry about his eyes wandering," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.

"I do not worry, there are not many others who can compare o me," she said and Ragnar laughed heartily.

"You are cocky, I see why you and my son get along," he said.

"It is true, I am faithful, loyal but still able to hold my own against him," she said and he smiled.

He stroked his beard as he thought and sighed.

"I hope you receive as much joy as Lagertha and I did when we were young, freshly married," he said as they moved from the stable and she smiled.

"Lagertha is a brave and wise woman, I would be honored to be half of what she is," Arnbjorg replied.

"She is that," he agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked. "She is my biggest regret," he said and Arnbjorg looked up at him.

"You regret marrying her?" she asked and Ragnar shook his head.

"No, I regret losing her," he said as he eyed the market as it bustled and Arnbjorg smiled. It was well known how much Ragnar still loved Lagertha and she knew it was part of Aslaug's anger.

"I pray to the gods that I will have the same effect on Ivar but that we will not lose each other," she said and Ragnar smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Do not let it happen, when he pushes, push back," he said and sighed, removing his arm.

"Always push back," he said quietly and she nodded, letting Ragnar to his thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

The boards of the ship creaked as the waves rocked it gently, the sail flapped with the slight night breeze and Arnbjorg stared at the moon high above her head against the black blanket of sky. She had been unable to sleep in her bed or Ivar's, she had found refuge in the calm rocking of the ship. Suddenly she heard footsteps making their way down the sandy beach, falling into the soft sand and then upon the wooden dock, making their way quickly towards her. She held her breath without realizing it, as though it would hide her and she closed her eyes, willing them to pass her by.

"Arnbjorg," a voice came, she opened one eye and saw Ragnar standing on the edge of the dock looking down into the ship. "What are you doing here?" he asked and she sighed, pulling herself up off the uncomfortable wooden floor of the ship. She moved her neck about, cricked from the angle she had laid and sighed.

"I could not sleep," she said and he reached down, pulling her up on the dock.

"Ivar needs you," he said and she nodded, moving towards the Great Hall. Ragnar followed in her footsteps but she paused for a moment as a thought entered her mind.

"How did you find me?" she asked and he studied her, he appeared to have hoped she wouldn't ask the question.

"I watched you," he said and her eyebrows raised.

"Watched me? How? No one was awake when I came down here," she said and he shrugged, moving forward.

"You passed me on the porch, I was seated on the chair," he said and she stared at his back, surprised he had been that good at keeping still.

"But how did I not see you?" she asked, moving quickly to catch up with him and he smiled.

"It takes years of hunting to become invisible but you learn it," he said and she silenced herself, still debating if he was telling the truth. They entered the Great Hall, Ragnar led her to Ivar's room and stood in the doorway as she moved to his bed.

"Arnbjorg, where were you?" Ivar asked, taking her hand and she smiled, kissing his forehead.

"I could not sleep, I am here now," she said and moved into the bed beside him, pulling his frail body into her arms. She glanced at the doorway and saw Ragnar watching them. There seemed to be a sadness whenever Ragnar's eyes fell on the couple, Arnbjorg had at first taken it as pity for his crippled son but now she believed it to be sadness that he did not have someone to lay by him that would comfort his nightmares. He closed the door, disappearing and Arnbjorg turned her attention back to Ivar, starting to sing the song he loved so.

\---

The morning brought preparations for the departure of the men, off to raid another part of England and Arnbjorg helped as much as she could, Ivar looked on. When the ships were packed, she handed Bjorn his cloak and held on to it, looking into his eyes.

"May Odin protect you and if you fall, may the Valkyries carry you swiftly to Valhalla," she said and Bjorn smiled tenderly at her, kissing her forehead.

"Take care of Ivar," he replied and she nodded, releasing the cloak as Bjorn moved towards the boat. Arnbjorg saw Ragnar paused, looking behind her and she turned, Aslaug stood at the edge where land met dock. She had refused to come further, to see her husband off and Arnbjorg sighed. She moved to Ragnar and he looked down at her.

"May you return victoriously, my king," she said, inclining her head and raising her eyes, he smiled at her.

"May you survive my wife's temper," he said and she smiled.

"I pray to the Gods daily for that," she replied and he laughed, boarding the ship. She stepped back, she could feel the cold gaze of Aslaug upon her but she ignored it. It was her doing that had pushed her husband away and Arnbjorg could not see Ragnar leave without kind words. She listened to the song as the ships parted from Kattegat and sighed. Again left behind, again still a slave and again left to Aslaug's wrath. She looked at Ivar and saw how he stared at the ships, she knew he wished he was going with them. She took his hand and he looked at her, she smiled at him. He returned the smile but his eyes went back to the ships, she squeezed his hand. "In time, Ivar, you will be upon those ships and sailing from Kattegat to face battle," she said and he looked at her.

"With my legs? I do not see how that will ever happen," he said and she sighed, moving closer to him.

"You are Ragnar Lothbrok's son, there is no other fate for you and I know if you want something, you will find a way," she said and he smiled.

"You know me well," he replied and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I am going to go fetch some items from the market, I will meet you at the Great Hall?" she asked and he nodded, she moved towards the village.

"You will never have the crown of Kattegat," Aslaug said as she passed and Arnbjorg glanced up at her.

"It is not something I wish for," she said and Aslaug laughed.

"I could not tell the way you seduce my husband, his sons," she said and Arnbjorg studied her for a moment.

"Perhaps you are satisfied being the Queen of Kattegat but I want more and I will have it. The crown I will wear upon my head will control more lands then you could ever have imagined and I will rule them with your son by my side, my Queen," she said and inclined her head before marching off to the market, Aslaug staring after her. She did not care to mince words any longer, with her marriage to Ivar cemented by Ragnar, she would not hold her tongue.


	24. Chapter 24

"My whole existence has been you," Arnbjorg stated, her eyes trained on Ivar and he studied her silently for a moment, her words made him pause.

"You had a life before me," he said and Arnbjorg smiled, nodding.

"I did but I was too young to remember that life," she said and Ivar shook his head.

"I did not capture you, I did not bring you back to Kattegat," he said and Arnbjorg sighed.

"You are not understanding my words, Ivar, you are hearing the words you want to," she said and Ivar rolled his eyes.

"I understand your words, Arnbjorg but I fail to see why this is my fault," he said and Arnbjorg laughed, nodding as she stood from the table.

"Then I suppose there is nothing more to say between us tonight," she said and left the table, Ivar watched her leave.

"Women," Ubbe said, shaking his head and Ivar clenched his jaw.

"What was I supposed to do with those words, brother?" he asked and Ubbe laughed.

"That is a question that men have had for years," he said and Ivar laid his head on the table, Ubbe clapped him on the shoulder. "Do not worry brother, she will make it abundantly clear someday," he said and left Ivar alone as well.

\---

The moonlight beam struck down in the center of the village, Arnbjorg stared at it as it glistened on the snow and she chewed her apple.

"You have confused my brother," a voice said beside her and she looked up, focusing on the person. Ubbe stood beside her, his blue eyes on the silent village and then looked at her.

"He has confused me, how he does not understand what I mean," she said and Ubbe smiled.

"Sounds like Ivar," he replied and Arnbjorg sighed.

"Since I arrived on these shores I have been first a slave of Ragnar Lothbrok and then a companion of Ivar, a slave in truth, I lost who I am. I gave it up to be with Ivar and still I am only a slave," she said.

"My father plans to marry you to Ivar when he returns," he said and Arnbjorg laughed.

"If he returns, my entire future rests on the shoulders of Ragnar's return," she said and stood, throwing the apple. "If he does not return, then who will I be? I can guarantee you that your mother will not marry me to her most beloved son," she said and Ubbe nodded. "So I will remain a slave or at worst, I will be dead," she said.

"I would never allow my mother to kill you," He said and she smiled, studying his eyes.

"You have always been the most like your father out of all of your brothers and not just your looks," she said and reached up, ruffling his blonde hair. "You have a kind heart," she said, resting a hand on his chest and smiled at him, sadly. "Tell Ivar I will return in the morning," she said and turned, leaving Ubbe in her wake. He watched her disappear into the freezing night and then returned to the warmth of the Great Hall.

\---

Arnbjorg did return to Ivar in the morning as she promised but disappeared that night as she had before. She did not sleep in Ivar's rooms nor Aslaug's for the entirety of Ragnar's absence. The horn sounded for the ships return and Ivar was seated at the harbor when he glanced over at a new arrival. He sat up straighter when his eyes landed on Arnbjorg and she glanced at him, inclining her head. She had been cold to him, not rude but rigid more like, only doing the bare minimum.

"With my father's return, does that bring your return?" he asked and she smiled.

"We shall see if your father keeps his promise to me," she said and Ivar sighed, watching the ships. At last, they docked, the men disembarked and Ragnar proved himself safe, without harm yet again. His eyes found his sons gathered together along with Arnbjorg and he moved towards them.

"We are glad to see you alive and well, father," Ubbe said and Ragnar smiled.

"Were you victorious?" Ivar asked and Ragnar looked down at his crippled son.

"Of course, would I return otherwise?" he asked and his eyes moved to Arnbjorg.

"Hello little pest, why are you looking so upset?" he asked and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.

"She waits for you to have us married," Ivar chirped up and Ragnar smiled, studying Arnbjorg.

"Is that so? I don't remember that promise," he said and Arnbjorg stood up straighter, he laughed at her clear irritation.

"I will be more than happy to remind you," she said and Ragnar smiled at her.

"I remember of course little pest, I am looking forward to you being a part of our family finally," he said and she smiled at him. He glanced up at her and sighed. "I must go greet my wife, wish me luck," he whispered to her and she smiled.

"There is not enough luck, I fear," she replied and Ragnar smiled, moving past them.

"So there you are, now will you come back?" Ivar asked and Arnbjorg looked at him.

"You are like a lost puppy without me," she said and he smiled at her.

"I would think that would be a compliment," he said and she laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

"I will return," she agreed and Ivar smiled brighter.


	25. Chapter 25

Arnbjorg hovered by the door of Ivar's bedchamber, her ears perked to the conversation between Aslaug and Ivar. She could hear the emotion in Ivar's voice, hurt and anger mixed into one. She listened to his words, truth rang through them but she knew they would fall on deaf ears, that Aslaug would not want to be confronted with the truth. They were words Ivar had held back for years, spoken only to Arnbjorg in the dead and silence of the night. Now they spewed from his mouth, now he could no longer hold them back and she listened waiting for Aslaug’s reply. At last Ivar fell silent and Arnbjorg closed her eyes, waiting on Aslaug.

“I am sorry you feel this way, I do not know why I have put this feeling upon you,” Aslaug began and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes. It was the same rhetoric from Aslaug as always, she would play the victim and shroud herself in martyrdom, leading Ivar to end the conversation.

“I do not care for your apologies anymore, mother, I have found someone that makes me happy and because it is not you nor the woman you chose, you must hate her,” he said and Arnbjorg’s eyes widened. She had never heard Ivar speak to his mother this way and though it made her uncomfortable, it gave her a surge of hope for change. “She has been by my side since I was little, she has never judged me and she has never tried to control anything about me, that is you,” he said and Arnbjorg’s breath was lost momentarily.

“Ivar, do not speak to me as though I do not know your mind, your heart,” Aslaug said.

“You do not! You think you do but to you, I am still that crippled little boy that you coddled! I am a man now mother, I will make my own choices and love who I love. If you wish to be involved in my life, so be it but do not tell me that you understand me!” he shouted and Arnbjorg quickly moved back, hearing his crutches making their way back to the bedchamber. She sat on the bed, picking up mending and glanced up as Ivar entered, he stared at her for a moment before shutting the door. “You heard what we said,” he said as he moved to the chair by the fire and she looked at him, lowering the mending to her lap.

“It was hard not to,” she replied and Ivar stared at her, rubbing a finger over his lips.

“Do you think I was wrong?” he asked and she shook her head.

“No, I think it had to be said and I think you were right in it,” she replied and Ivar nodded, his blue eyes moving to the fire.

“She does not think I was right,” he said and Arnbjorg smiled.

“Perhaps not but we can only hope she will see it in time, that she will change her ways so she can be part of your life, our life,” she said and Ivar smiled.

“I hope, I love my mother but I cannot let her control me any longer,” he said and his eyes drifted back to her. She moved over to him, resting herself carefully on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“If she truly loves you, she will learn to understand and perhaps she will never accept it but she will learn to live with it, to be in your life,” she said and Ivar nodded, she kissed him tenderly. “I love you Ivar, thank you for standing up for me,” she said and Ivar rubbed her back.

“If you are to be my wife, it is time I did,” he said and she smiled, leaning her face against his hair.

—

The men had returned from the raid victorious and richer, the village again was in a bustle of activity. There were new things to sell and more people to shop. Arnbjorg came upon Ragnar by accident, she had gone down to the market to buy some fresh caught fish and he was there purchasing items as well. He sidled up to her with a smile on his face and she glanced up at him, then returned to inspect the fish.

“You heard of Ivar’s conversation with Aslaug,” she said.

“I did, I do not think it was a conversation, I think it was more of an argument,” he said and Arnbjorg shrugged.

“They were words that needed to be said, Ivar needed to assert himself,” she said and Ragnar nodded, following as she moved down.

“Perhaps but I think they only that will suffer from any aftermath is you,” he said and Arnbjorg paused, looking up at him.

“How so?” she asked.

“Aslaug could never hate Ivar, he is her favorite and so she will take her anger out on the one she thinks has changed him, the one who has put those thoughts into his head,” he said and pointed at her, Arnbjorg sighed.

“Perhaps but it is something I am willing to bear,” she said and Ragnar smiled.

“That is good, it is the first step as a good wife,” he said.

“Speaking of which, when will Ivar and I marry?” she asked and turned to Ragnar, he sighed. “Why do you keep putting it off?” she asked.

“I do not keep putting it off, Ivar does,” he said.

“Why would Ivar put it off?” she asked and Ragnar shrugged.

“He says he needs to become more of a man before he can marry you,” he said.

“What does that even mean,” she said and Ragnar smiled.

“I do not know but I respect him enough to wait until he is ready,” he said and Arnbjorg sighed.

“I suppose, I just wish we would marry already. I am sick of being stuck in between slave and wife,” she said and Ragnar smiled.

“Perhaps Ivar needs a little push by you, hm?” he asked and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.

“The only pushing I will do is off a damn cliff if he keeps stalling,” she said and moved on from the market, Ragnar smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Arnbjorg was in the forest with three other slaves, gathering berries and herbs for the kitchens. She had her basket nearly full when she heard hoof beats on the ground and she glanced up from her crouched position, looking to the dirt road that wound through the forest. She saw a large black steed prancing down the path and upon it was an even larger rider, his broad shoulders covered by a mantle of fur. His eyes landed on the group of slave girls in the forest and he pulled his horse to a halt, Arnbjorg stood. She recognized the look in the rider's eyes, she had seen it many times with the boys in the village and she felt a pit in her stomach.

"Go, run back to the forest," she whispered to the other slave girls, who glanced at her and hesitated to leave her. "Go, now!" she shouted and the girls quickly took off with their baskets, taking the alternative route back to the village. The rider smiled seeing them scatter and his eyes locked onto Arnbjorg. Her hand unsteadily fasted around the hilt of her sword beneath her cloak and readied herself.

"Begone!" she shouted and the man only continued to smile, his long strides making distance quickly. Before she knew it he was close enough that she drew her sword and raised it to him, he stopped. He laughed and pulled his own sword from its sheath, it glimmered in the morning sun.

"You are a child, what do you think you will do to me?" he demanded in her native language. "The sword is bigger than you girl!" he shouted and she willed herself to remain still, to remain vigilant. He sighed and began to parry with her, she allowed her feet to dance across the forest floor as she defended herself. Their swords clanged against each other time and time again, the man's brow broke with sweat. She could hear him grunting, knew she was tiring him out but she also knew not to let down her defenses.

Suddenly his sword clanged harder into hers and disarmed her, he wrapped his large hand around her neck pulling her into him. His hand covered her mouth as he dragged her off into a cluster of trees, she kicked her feet angrily but his arm remained. She was slammed into the hard and coarse bark of a tree, she winced in pain. She felt his hands bring her skirts up, she fought against him but his arm remained now on the back of her head. She felt his rough hand on the smoothness of her bottom and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the rape. .

Suddenly she heard the man gasp, she opened her eyes as his arm fell from her and he crumpled to the ground, she stared at him. She stood, pulling her skirts down and looked at the arrow that stuck from his back, her eyes surveyed the forest. Not far from where she stood, she saw Hvitserk who still had a bow in hand and his eyes watched her. She grabbed her basket from the ground and turned the man over with her foot, staring at his face. She heard the crunching of leaves and branches, she looked up to see Hvitserk making his way to her.

"Who is he?" he asked and Arnbjorg shook her head.

"I do not recognize him," she said and Hvitserk looked down, studying the man.

"He is of North blood but no one I recognize," he said and she looked to him.

"Thank you," she said and he smiled tightly.

"You're welcome, I am only glad I was able to get here in time," he said.

"How did you?" she asked.

"Gerda," he said and Arnbjorg nodded. Gerda had been one of the slaves she had been foraging with and also one of the fastest of the village.

"I will have to thank her later," she said as they walked to the forest path, Arnbjorg looked upon the black steed whose brown eyes studied her. "We can't just leave him here to wander," she muttered and pulled herself into his saddle, her basket in front of her. Hvitserk smiled.

"I will meet you back at the village," he said and she nodded, snapping the reins as she dug her feet into the horse. He snorted but took off at a canter, she leaned into him. The faster she rode, the easier it was to push the thought of what might have been from her mind and she was as breathless as the horse when she arrived at the gates of Kattegat.

\---

"A Northman but you did not recognize him?" Ragnar asked as his blue eyes studied Arnbjorg and she nodded. "I am glad my son was there to assist you," he said.

"As was I," she replied and smiled at Hvitserk. "I am also thankful to the deft speed of Gerda." she finished as she looked at the slave who had always been timid, her hazel eyes looked up to Arnbjorg and after a moment, a smile fell across her lips.

"I could not let him harm you," she said and Arnbjorg smiled.

"Thank you," she said, inclining her head and Gerda returned the nod.

"As I have always said, the gods are with you little one," Ragnar said with a smile and shake of his head, drinking from his cup.

"I thank them too, I am sure he would have killed me had he raped me," she said and her eyes wandered to Ivar who had been strangely silent.

\---

She laid in the warmth of Ivar's bed later that night, a clear separation between them and she stared at the ceiling, waiting for him to speak.

"Ivar, what is wrong with you?" she asked finally, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at him. He looked at her and shook his head, his eyes returning to the ceiling.

"I would never have been able to do as Hvitserk did," he said and she sighed.

"No but if you had been with me, it never would have got that far either," she said and ran a finger down his cheek, he looked at her.

"It does not bother you that you marry a cripple more than a man?" he asked and Arnbjorg laughed, kissing his lips tenderly.

"It is your crippled nature that makes you more of a man than most, you are loved by the gods and I know this to be true, you are a warrior in your own right," she said and kissed him again.

"But I was not there to protect you when Gerda came to the village screaming, it was Hvitserk who reacted quickest," he said, "I just sat there, frozen," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.

"It is because you love me, Ivar. You froze with fear over what would become of me and I do not hate you for that, it is hardest sometimes to think when those we love are in danger," she said and kissed him once more. "Now let me lie on your chest and let us sleep, I am tired," she said and nestled against his chest, he wrapped an arm around her. He held her tightly that night, as though he still thought she was in danger but it did not bother her. She enjoyed the feeling of security and the knowledge that in times of need, she would always be protected by the sons of Ragnar


	27. Chapter 27

"Steady," Ragnar said quietly, his hand on Arnbjorg's shoulder as she pulled the string and arrow back, watching the prey. She positioned her arrow tip where Ragnar had directed and released the arrow. It funneled through the air and hit its target, the deer stumbled. It fell to the ground and Ragnar clapped her on the shoulder. "Well done," he said and moved past her towards the deer.

Arnbjorg followed him and saw the deer's panic in its eye as its breath was labored.

"It's still alive," she said as Ragnar knelt before the deer and he nodded.

"It was not a clean kill but it was decent enough," he said and with his knife, he slit the deer's throat. Arnbjorg watched the blood stain the white purity of the ground covered in snow and watched as the life drained from the deer's eyes. "The first kill is always the hardest," he said as he got to work cleaning the deer to prevent the meat from spoiling and Arnbjorg stepped back to watch him. Within an hour he had the deer ready for transport and slung it over his shoulders, Arnbjorg stared at him.

"Will you be able to carry that alone?" she asked and Ragnar nodded, shifting the weight.

"It is not desired but the village is not far, come let us go tell my sons of your kill, they will be jealous," He said with a smile and wink, Arnbjorg returned the smile. They walked back to the village in silence for a bit until Arnbjorg cleared her throat.

"Have you told Ivar?" she asked at last and with a grimace, Ragnar glanced over at her. The deer was a struggle but she knew he'd refuse help.

"Told Ivar what?" he asked and she sighed.

"About you teaching me...things," she said and Ragnar sighed, looking to the path ahead.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" she asked and Ragnar laughed.

"It is not something that comes up in conversation," he said and Arnbjorg smiled.

"No but do you think you should?" she asked.

"Arnbjorg, will you stop pestering me? It is enough I have to carry this deer back, I cannot listen to your questions," He said and Arnbjorg sighed.

"Fine, fine," she replied and fell silent again, which continued the length back to the village.

\-----------

"Will you always love me?" he asked and Arnbjorg smiled, leaning down as she kissed him gently on his ear.

"Always," she whispered and he smiled.

"Will you be loyal to me?" he asked and she smiled again, kissing his cheek.

"Always," she replied and he smiled back at her. She leaned down again, kissing his lips and he deepened the kiss, placing a hand on the back of her head. "I will always desire you and no one else, Ivar," she murmured as they parted momentarily.

"And I will only ever be satisfied by you," he replied and they kissed again. She buried herself in his chest and he wrapped an arm around her body. "I am anxious to marry you," he said, rubbing her back.

"And I you," she replied and he kissed the top of her head.

"I hope that we will have children together," he said and there was a silence that hung in the air for a moment.

"As do I." she replied.

"Why the pause?" he asked and she sighed resting her chin on his chest as her eyes stared into his.

"I fear that I will not be able to give you children, through whatever fault there may be," she said and Ivar nodded, he had feared the same.

"I have feared this as well but with everything, it is in the Gods hands," he said and she nodded.

"I sometimes hate how much of my life is in their hand," she said and Ivar smiled at her, he could sympathize with her. "But they have led me to you and I trust in them," she said and he smiled again, she moved up to his lips. She kissed him again.

"I worried you would be taken by my brothers and only think of me as a friend," he admitted, it was something that had haunted his thoughts for many years and it was only now that he felt comfortable speaking the truth.

"I will admit there was an attraction for them, for Ubbe especially but he made it easy to ignore him," she said and Ivar laughed.

"I am glad," he said and smiled as she rested her head on his chest again, he enjoyed their quiet moments. No outside influence, no distractions, and gentle conversation shared.

Ragnar studied Arnbjorg, there was both humor and aggravation in his eyes. She had come to him demanding to be taken on his next battle, his next raid and she had a look of determination that Ragnar knew she would let go unless he said yes.

"What of Ivar?" he asked and she shrugged.

"He supports me, he knows it is what I wish most for beside marriage and since you continue to refuse that to us, this is the only other thing I can be happy with," she said.

"But what if you are killed? Then he will never marry you," he said and she smiled.

"We are aware of that and we have made peace with that. If my death is near, it is already written by the gods and staying in Kattegat will not change it," she said and he sighed, she had an answer to every question. "Why do you not want me to join you? You have seen my ability with sword and ax, you know I would be able to handle myself," she said.

"Handling yourself in one to one combat is one thing but on the battlefield, you must be able to handle many different opponents, you have never been put to that task before," he said and she sighed, it was a discouraged sigh.

"Ragnar, either let me marry Ivar or take me with you, I can no longer sit idly in Kattegat," she said and he stared at her silently. She held his gaze, almost challenging him to deny her and he shook his head.

"As you wish," he said with a shrug and a smile lept across her face, she rushed to hug him. He paused for a moment but wrapped his arms around her at last. She had grown quickly, she was nearing his height and her beauty had only revealed itself more, something he knew his sons had noticed. "But you understand that with battle and raids there is not just bloodshed but also the men can be a bit..." he trailed off as she pulled back and she laughed.

"If I can handle myself on the battlefield, I will be able to handle myself with the men," she assured him and he shrugged, not wanting to argue further. He watched as she ran off to tell her news to Ivar and he sighed, he had perhaps created a bigger problem by not letting them marry.

Ivar watched her prepare for departure, she put stuff away in her bag and tied it shut, she looked over at him. She smiled.

"What?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Just wishing I was going," he said and she sighed, walking over to him. She draped herself against him and kissed him.

"I wish you were too." she agreed and kissed him again. "Maybe next time?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I do not think my father wants a cripple following him into battle," he said and she looked at him sadly as she traced his chin.

"Don't think like that, your father is the one who believes in you most, even more than your mother," she whispered and kissed his ear gently.

"Its hard to see that," he said and she sighed, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I know but it's true," she promised.

\--

Ivar sat at the dock, she kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss. He glanced around, the women were kissing their husbands goodbye and here he was kissing his lover goodbye, like a castrated idiot.

"Hey, next time," she said, pulling his chin so his eyes would focus on hers and he smiled at her, kissing her again.

"Leave him, Arnbjorg, he isn't man enough for you," Sigurd said as he walked by and Ivar glowered at him, Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, I will try to get him killed in battle," she said with a wink and Ivar smiled, kissing her one last time. "I will see you soon," she vowed and he nodded. She parted from him and moved to the boat, climbing on behind the others. Torvi would be joining her and had promised Ivar she would watch over Arnbjorg, unknown to Arnbjorg. He waved as she did, the boats undocked and sailed into the sea.

The rain poured down, making the earth soft and causing difficulty with footing. Arnbjorg was covered in both mud, sweat, and blood. The battle had been more difficult than she had assumed but she refused to let herself be seen as unfit to fight. She struck down enemy after enemy, attempting to keep up with Ragnar and as the last fell, she looked around. The battlefield was scattered with fallen soldiers from both sides and some of the dead eyes that stared at the sky she knew, she mourned for their families back home.

"I have to say I'm impressed," a voice came and she glanced up, Bjorn stood beside her. He had been eager to join his father on the battlefield and joined them in the raid. She smiled and shrugged.

"When you don't expect a lot, it's easy to impress," she said, sheathing her sword and Bjorn laughed.

"Perhaps but I think you have more talent than you credit yourself with, Arnbjorg," he said and she smiled.

\---

Arnbjorg shoved a stick into the fire, it flared up at the intrusion and she sighed.

"You did well today little pest," Ragnar said as he sat beside her, drink in hand and she smiled.

"Thank you," she replied and he nodded.

"I think you'll have to come on more of these raids and battles," he said and took a sip.

"I would like that," she replied and paused, considering her next words. "Perhaps even Ivar will be allowed?" she asked and studied Ragnar's facial reaction, a mix of emotions passed over his face.

"We will have to see about that, I do not intend to carry him from the battlefield to battlefield," he said.

"I know but I think he will be able to handle his own," she said and Ragnar turned to look at her, smiling.

"You are too good for him," he said and shook his head, looking at the fire.

"We are good enough for each other," she replied and glanced over as Ubbe took a seat beside them.

"I have to say, I was sure I'd have to waste most of my time protecting you on the battlefield but you did well for yourself, Arnbjorg," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you, Ubbe, you did better than I thought you would too," she replied and Ragnar laughed beside her.

"It is a shame you are wasted on our crippled brother, any warrior would be proud to call you his wife," Sigurd said as he sat down and Arnbjorg shook her head.

"I am wasted on no man, Ivar will prove himself when the time is right," she said and Sigurd laughed.

"I doubt that," he said and Arnbjorg shook her head but kept her tongue, she knew she wouldn't outdo Sigurd with her words. He would only make her angrier and cause her to react foolishly.

"I am tired," she said and rose from the fire, going to find a place to sleep.

\--

Arnbjorg woke early the next morning, use to getting up with the sun to seeing to things for Ivar and she looked about the camp, many were still asleep. She sighed, grabbing her bow and her arrows, heading into the forest.

It was hours before anyone else was awake and by the time they were, Arnbjorg had returned. Ragnar stretched as he walked over to her, she was seated by the fire and turning something on the spit.

"What is that?" he asked and she glanced at him, startled by his appearance.

"A boar," she said and Ragnar studied it. It was a good size and his stomach rumbled.

"Did you shoot that on your own?" he asked and she nodded.

"I couldn't sleep," she said and Ragnar shook his head with a smile.

"You've earned your place on the boat, that's for sure," he said and disappeared to take a morning piss.

As he sat beside her later, they ate the boar eagerly but the silence was suddenly broken by her.

"Were there any before Lagertha?" she asked and Ragnar glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Women? Were there any women before Lagertha, the tale has been told she was your first and most desired," she said and Ragnar smiled, nodding.

"I think those were tales told by Lagertha," he said and Arnbjorg laughed.

"Then she wasn't your first?" she asked and in an instant, she saw Ragnar's eyes get a faraway look as though he was reliving something in his memories.

"No, she was not my first," he said with a shake of his head.

"Who was then?" she asked and he sighed.

"It does not matter, she is long gone now," he said and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.

"Tell me, it is boring here, I want to know who Ragnar was before all of this," she said and Ragnar smiled.

"You will be one of the few that do," he said and she smiled at him. "There was a girl in my village that I was in love with, Brynja," he started. "She did not feel the same way for some time but something changed and when I grew the courage, she accepted me," he said.

"Brynja," she murmured and he nodded.

"She was going to give herself to the Gods but I changed her mind, I took her from that path," he said.

"Oh?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling, Ragnar laughed.

"Yes, she was my first," he said.

"Was she beautiful?" she asked.

"Very," he replied.

"Even more than Lagertha?" she asked.

"More," he replied and she smiled.

"I would have liked to meet this Brynja," she said.

"No one here or in Kattegat has met her, she is the reason I left my home," he said.

"Did she die?" Arnbjorg asked.

"No," he said and Arnbjorg sighed. She wanted to know the story but she also could tell Ragnar didn't want to tell it.

"Well that is good then, I am going to clean my arrows," she said and got up, walking away. She looked back at Ragnar, she saw him staring into the fire and knew she had stirred up feelings, memories he had long since buried.  
  



	28. Chapter 28

The rage shook his entire body, Arnbjorg watched as he shook with it but she remained silent, she saw the tears start to flood in. They weren't tears of sorrow but tears of pure anger but still she remained silent. She jumped slightly, closing her eyes in annoyance as his fist slammed on the table causing everything to jump and she inhaled slowly, looking at him again. She watched as he screamed at his brother, watched as all the hate that was pent poured out from him within seconds and saw Sigurd's pleased expression, knowing how much joy he got from bringing this out of Ivar. Ubbe looked at his brothers and then to her, as though he was silently asking her to calm him down. She wouldn't though, if she calmed him he wouldn't release this anger and it had been there for a long time, it needed to come out. Ivar threw his dishes aside and they clattered to the floor, she rose from the table. She went to his bedchamber, not caring to be a witness to this argument, she knew nothing would come of it and that the brothers would continue to hold this pure hatred for each other. At long last, the door slammed open and then shut, Ivar burst in.

"Why did you leave me?" he shouted and she sat up on her elbows, staring at him. With Ivar, a moment of thought was always good before responding to his anger and a moment to steady one's own anger.

"You seemed to be able to handle yourself," she said and he growled but poured a drink for himself as he sat at the table.

"I will kill Sigurd," Ivar vowed and Arnbjorg rolled her eyes.

"Ivar, you cannot say such things, even with the hate, he is your brother," she said and Ivar shook his head, drinking.

"He is no brother of mine, the blood that is shared with us was not my choice," he said and Arnbjorg sighed, swinging her legs over the bed. "I will kill him," he muttered, staring into the distance. Arnbjorg rose, she knew she would have to coddle him, she didn't want to but she knew it would have to happen, it was the only way to calm him. She went around his back, rubbing his shoulders that were tense with anger and she felt him loosen.

"Your anger will lead you into rash decisions, Ivar," she said.

"You sound like Floki," he said and she smiled. She leaned down and rested her lips against his ear.

"It is because it is true, you are a brilliant man but you will lose to your anger every time," she whispered, she felt him shiver and she smiled. He reached up, holding her hand and pulling her into his lap, she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"You will be the only thing that can save me from my anger," he said and she smiled, kissing him tenderly.

"I am happy to be of service," she said and he smiled, kissing her again.

"But you will not stop me from hating Sigurd," he said and she laughed, shrugging.

"Perhaps not but I can at least be the voice of reason before you do something rash," she said and he smiled.

"Will you return to the battlefield with my father when he leaves again?" he asked and she nodded.

"Of course, I found my calling," she said.

"I thought I was your calling," He said and she laughed, resting her forehead against his.

"You're the ship in the storm that protects me," she said.

"But I am the storm," he said and she laughed again, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But you carry me through it," she said and he laughed, rubbing her back.

"I love you, Arnbjorg," he said softly and hse smiled. she loved the moments he was tender, the quiet moments with him, especially after this storm had passed and she got to bask in the sun after the rain.

"I love you Ivar," she replied.


End file.
